Two Diseases
by DMandHG
Summary: She is found in the bathroom and her secret is revealed to the worst person possible, yet he turns out to be the only person she can talk to. The relationships of friends, family and the pairing twists and turns... but is it for the better?
1. It Had To Start Somewhere

**My new story chapter is up and I can't wait for everyone to read it. I hope you like it!**  
**Read, Comment/send me a private message, and tell others. Thanks for everyone who reads my story and supports it. 3**  
**I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but I thought I should post something up. **

****Another chapter will be up next week****

I woke up tired and lifeless with, what looked like, bruises on my body. I screamed not knowing what was happening to me. My parents came running and looked at the size of the bruise like things on my back and arms and they rushed me to the hospital. They, the doctors, told me I had Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia (ALL) and then explained to my parents and I, what it was and where it was.

I walked out stunned of what I was told. I didn't even feel sick. I was only eleven when that had happened

The cancer, at first, got better because of chemo therapy. A year later, it started up again, and got worse, and I had to have another round of chemo. It's been getting better and worse throughout the years. It started to get better just as I was going back to school, so no one noticed, I had a few bad days, but nothing too bad. That was six years ago. My friends have no idea that I even have ALL.

The day I was told I had leukemia, I started a diary. I could probably recite the diary if I wanted to because I've read it so many times, hoping that I would never have to go back to feeling like that. I'm going to start to tell you my story a few days after I turned 17, and continue on to my last year at Hogwarts because this is a story that needs to be told.

I kept waking up in the middle of the night. My dreams kept bringing up what the doctors had told me. I kept telling myself it was only a dream. It was too bad it wasn't. A couple days later, my mom and I went to the doctor's office. We were told that the cancer was back, and that this time, chemo wouldn't help. They told us about other treatments that I could get, but I refused them. I told my mom that I was didn't want to be poked and prodded by the doctors anymore, and just wanted to go home, and spend time with my family and friends at school.

My mom didn't like my decision, but accepted it all the same. We left the hospital and I spent my days in bed sleeping, doing activities with family, and getting ready for school. This time, the leukemia felt different but I don't know how to describe the feeling.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACHTERS OF THIS STORY OR ANYTHING ELSE... JUST THE PLOT.**_


	2. Back to School Worries

**Another chapter is up! I thank everyone who has been adding my story onto their story alerts.  
****Read, Comment/send me a private message, and tell others.**

Days passed and school was getting nearer so my mom sent a letter to the head master telling him that my leukemia was getting worse.

I was embarrassed that I might have to miss school, because of this stupid illness; the worst thing that I might have to face is at school if anyone found out. This year felt like it would be different.

"The worst part..." I thought to myself, "Would be telling Harry and Ron, and possibly the rest of the Weasley family." My mind started to turn and think of ways I could cover things up. "I won't tell them, at least not until the time is right." That is what I decided as I watched my mother send the letter off with an owl.

"Too bad Jamie isn't a witch too..."

"Why is that? My mom asked me.

"You're getting so good at handling situations with school, and the wizarding world."

My mom gave me a weak grin and went off to do the dishes in the kitchen. I just sat in the living room wondering what would happen this year.

A letter was sent back saying that, if necessary, or wanted; I could get a room all to myself.

My mother sent a letter responding that I would need a room to myself, because it was getting worse and that I didn't want to worry anyone.

Over the next two weeks, I seemed to live in the hospital. Coming in and going for some of the treatments, and sometimes having to stay a few days so they could make sure I was alright. I found this to be really annoying. I gave in a little to some of the treatments, because my mom wasn't ready to lose me yet. The treatment seemed to help, for the most part. The part that drove me crazy was puking everything my body had.

I was looking at myself in the mirror feeling my hair. I thought to myself, "I'm glad I have hair again, no more chemo. I love my brown curls. It wasn't as curly, but it was still nice not to be losing my hair." I realised what time it was, and quickly got ready.

Rushing to get my clothes on, doing up my hair, and taking my trunk down the stairs had taken much energy out of me. I sat in the car, half asleep, as my mom drove me to Kings Cross. I met Harry and Ron on the train. They thought it was odd that I wasn't there before they were. I told them I had slept in. They found this very hard to believe.

I was hesitant to tell them the truth to why I had slept in. "My problem shouldn't be in their heads. They shouldn't have to worry about me," was what the little voice in my head kept telling me. I went along with what it said.

We got in the school, and listened to the headmaster talk about the rules, and so forth.

The feast started, but unlike everyone else, I only picked at my food. Harry gave me a concerned look. I just smiled back, trying to reassure him that I was fine. I didn't want to eat anything, just in case my body decided to make me throw up. I did eat a little to make Harry happy, and so he wouldn't suspect too much.

School had begun, and it was nice, in a way, to be back to a schedule where there wasn't any chemotherapy but I did have meds I had to take.

I walked down the hall with my two best friends and I wasn't watching where I was going because I was too deep into conversation with my friends. I literally walked right into Malfoy, I fell down on my butt and the floor seemed harder now then it has ever been. I swore under my breath, but the slimy toad must have heard it.

He told me that there was no need for such foul language.

Walking by, he pushed my side lightly with his foot as I still remained on the ground. I moaned in pain. I thought that I would have to confess my secret to Harry and Ron.

Draco spun around, not thinking he had pushed me too hard. So the toad apologised and walked off.

Ron held out his hand to help me up, but all I wanted to do was lie there. The floor was so cold, and soothing. I didn't care that it sounded pathetic, my life was ending, and comfort was the main thing I wanted.

A few weeks had passed and I had missed a couple classes to sleep, and vomit when ever my body wanted.

Later that month, in the common room, Ron asked me why I had been acting so strange lately. Missing classes, sleeping in later, and anytime I fell; I either screamed or whined in pain.

I told him it was none of his business. Like I had thought before, they shouldn't worry themselves with such a thing as my disease.

I've noticed that anytime Draco had walked passed, he only insulted Harry and Ron. I wondered if he grew a heart or some respect. I remembered that he started to get off my back after I walked into him. Had he felt remorse? I shook my head at the thought. He couldn't have, he's not that kind of person. I still wondered why he wasn't bothering me anymore.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACHTERS OF THIS STORY OR ANYTHING ELSE... JUST THE PLOT.**_


	3. Something Got To Them

**Hey everyone!**  
**Thankyou SOOOO very much for all your support.**  
**I want to thank: DracoMalfoy4Ever, HeardThemStirring, and RoseRedMisery for commenting!**

**I must appoligise that I might not be able to add another chapter until mid/end of June because I will be busy with my P., studying and writting them.**

**If anyone is interested, I am having a contest on Youtube that involves writting a short story about your favourite Harry Potter/Twilight couple(s).Check out my channel for more info! **  
**.com/user/EscenaStyle or .com/watch?v=6Fh1EMNyDfo**

**For everyone who wants a new chapter here it is...**

* * *

I knew that no one would find me here; at least I hoped no one would. I sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom crying by the toilet as I threw my body over the seat to puke. I hated feeling this way, I hated looking like this. Pale, sweaty, my hair in knots and tied up as if the person who put it up, didn't care.

"Well I do care!" I thought. I leaned against the stall hoping I didn't have to heave my body over the toilet again. I just sat there, crying. The thought of going home popped into my head a few times. I kept shaking my head to get rid of the thought.

"I can't, my poor friends would hate me if I left for no reason." I said aloud.

Someone must have heard because someone asked, "Hello?" The voice sounded familiar. "Hello...? Is anyone in here?" there it came again. I didn't dare answer. I tried to stop crying so he wouldn't find me.

He looked through all the stalls and the last one he came to was mine. He looked familiar, but I didn't care who it was by now, I knew he would stand there laughing at me.

I was wrong; instead he leaned down and asked if I was alright. I nodded my head. He didn't believe me because he felt my forehead and told me I was burning up. He picked me up from the ground, and put his arm around my back. I winced, and he apologised sincerely. I looked at him, first at his face, all I could see was blonde hair, silver eyes and pale skin.

He looked back at me, so I quickly turned away.

"How wonderful," I thought. "He must think I was trying to make myself-" I remembered that he felt my forehead. "-never mind." I thought again.

"Errr... Granger is this why you have been missing classes?"

"'Granger...? Hmmm," I thought. I quickly turned to him. "Shit!" I said aloud. "Draco?" I asked in panic.

"Yeah?" he asked in a mellow tone.

"Shit." I said squirming in alarm.

"Stop squirming Granger." he told me flatly. "I want to help."

"Why?" I asked still squirming.

"Because I... I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I just..." he trailed off.

I stopped squirming and he took me out of the stall and opened a window, it only opened a little. Oddly, I smiled at him. I didn't know why. He lowered me down in front of the window, but he kept his arms around me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

I loved the feeling of the cold air on my face. It felt so good, so... soothing.

"Gra-Hermione, you didn't answer my question."

"Huh? I said a little dazed from the cold feeling on my face.

Malfoy laughed at me. I didn't know why, but his laugh seemed friendly.

"Is this why you have been missing classes?" He asked again.

I sunk down into his arms; I wanted to go back to a few seconds ago when it was quiet, and all I felt was the cool air on my warm face. Draco just looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again.

He bent down and sat beside me, he just looked forward blankly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He told me sweetly.

I didn't care if I was with Malfoy. I was just happy I wasn't throwing up. He wrapped his arms around me and told me we should go.

He walked me to the bottom of the stairs to where I needed to go to get to the Gryffindor tower.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I think I'll be fine." I told him walking up a few stairs and stumbling a little. He smiled at me faintly, and turned to go. I walked up a few more steps, and turned back around. I watched him walk away, wishing he'd come back.

That night, I couldn't sleep. His face lingered in my head; I kept imaging him kissing me. I couldn't shake it out. After awhile I finally got some sleep, but he was lingering in my dreams as well.

I woke up to find that the arm I had slept on was bruised. I moaned because my body ached, and even though I didn't want to, I had to go down to breakfast to meet Ron and Harry. I decided not to go to classes though. I didn't want to start hurling in class, just in case.

I slowly got dressed and threw my hair into a messy bun. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw a face starring back. I knew it was me, but I couldn't believe it. My face was so thin, much thinner then it was a year ago. I undid my bun and watch as my limp hair fell beside my face, I looked deadly sick. I quickly did my bun back up so I didn't look like I was dying; even though I was.

****


	4. Meet Me?

**Hey everyone!**  
**Thank everyone again for all the support.**

Like I said in the other chapter:  
**If anyone is interested, I am having a contest on Youtube that involves writing a short story about your favourite Harry Potter/Twilight couple(s).Check the link below for more info!**  
**.com/watch?v=6fh1EMNyDfo**

* * *

I stumbled a little going down the stairs to get to the Great Hall. As I stepped down the last step, and turned the corner, I saw Dra- I mean Malfoy. He looked up from the floor he had been staring at and saw me, and smiled.

"Odd," I thought, because it wasn't a smirk type of smile, but something someone would give to a friend. Maybe he thought we were friends now. "I should set him straight." I thought again.

Harry and Ron interrupted my thoughts of having a conversation with Malfoy. It was probably best I didn't have a conversation with him out in the open. They cheerfully walked up to me and we all walked up to our table and I sat next to Ginny. I only took a few pieces of fruit and a piece of toast; I begged it to stay down.

Half way through breakfast, I excused myself to run to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

A few moments later, a heard someone enter the bathroom. This person looked in each of the stalls just like the other night; I was thinking it was Ron or Harry.

I sat by the toilet waiting for my body to throw up more of what was left in my stomach.

The person found me in the last stall, closest to the wall, and he came down to my level and sat beside me. When I saw platinum blonde hair, I couldn't help but smile. Draco put him arm around me; I didn't protest. He rubbed my back; I curled into him for comfort. Realising I couldn't do this; I couldn't let him do this for me. I tried to get to my feet but my knees gave out before I got to stand. I was now in his lap. I quickly moved to the other side of the stall and leaned against the wall.

Draco was about to get up to move beside me, but I told him not to bother. So he did as he was told, and sat on the opposite side of me.

"Draco, you can't keep doing this." I told him out loud.

"And why not..?" He responded in a questioning, yet playful tone.

"Because... You don't want to get caught up in my mess."

"Yes I do. I want to help; I... I know what you're going through, or at least how you must feel."

"Do you, now?" I asked him with a sarcastic attitude.

"My sister died when she was only five and I couldn't do anything to help." He declared.

"That's not what I'm going through, but it's close." I responded in a more sympathetic nature; I was regretting what I had said, or at least how I had said it.

"Then please tell me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He told me in the most calming voice anyone has ever talked to me in.

I bit my lip; I was hoping I wouldn't regret telling the one person I truly hated my secret.

"I have cancer." I advised him. To me, it sounded like I was trying to sell a product, the product was cancer. "It's not something you can catch, like a silly cold," hot tears started welling up in the corner of my eyes.

He just looked at me, as if he didn't know what I was saying.

"I'm dying!" I nearly yelled at him. Tears now started pouring down onto my cheeks and dripping off my face. Draco came over to cradle my head into his chest and he put his arm around my back. I liked it; he was someone to comfort me when I was crying.

"It's okay; I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I want to help you no matter what it takes." He told me in a soothing voice.

I stopped crying, and I let my arms find their way around his back and stomach into a hug. His arms did the same. He rubbed my back in comfort, just like my mother did. It was a nice moment. I wanted to keep it; stay in that moment forever with him. After a few minutes, we heard the bell for classes to start, but he didn't jump up to get out of this 'perfect' moment.

He spoke first, breaking the silence, "What class do you have first?"

In a tired voice, I responded, "I'm not going to classes today, I need some rest."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that he smiled at me and as I looked up at him to smile back, he kissed my forehead. He asked if I wanted him to stay. I told him to go, and that I'll be fine. He removed his arm from around my back, and I lifted my head from his chest and removed my arms from around his body.

He stood up and looked down at me and held out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up, as soon as I stood on my feet, my knees became too weak to stand with. I almost fell back but Draco caught me in time. I smiled weakly, a little embarrassed about it.

"Are you going to be alright without me?" He asked hoping I would want him to stay and curl back up on the floor.

Instead I told him I would be fine. He didn't seem to believe me, but he still walked away to his first class.

Throughout the day all I did was lie in my bed thinking of what to do, what to tell Draco. He was being really sweet, but I knew nothing of him, except that he lost a sister he barely knew.

After a while, I drifted off to sleep. My dreams seemed like "Alice in Wonderland". I grew smaller, because of my disease, and entered a new world, a world of my own. I met things on my journey, a white lie to my friends that was too late to tell them and just out of my reach; a "tea party" in the bathroom with unfamiliar and strange characters, in my case, Draco Malfoy. After the tea party, I woke up and looked at the time, it was time for supper.

I rolled out of bed still feeling sleepy; I walked to the bathroom and fixed my hair.

After playing around with my hair, I walked down to the Great Hall to meet my friends. I secretly wanted to run into Draco, just not literally.

I saw Harry and told him that I would meet him and the others in the Great Hall in a few minutes. I needed to take a walk outside and that I was feeling queasy. "The fresh air," I told him, "might help to calm whatever what bugging my stomach."

Harry nodded his head and turned to the Great Hall and walked off.

I quickly made my way outside and I walked down to the lake. I laid down on the dock that was reaching out toward the deeper part of the unknown waters.

It seemed like half an hour had passed, so I decided to go to the Great Hall before Ginny or Harry started to come looking for me.

Just before I walked through the school doors, I saw Draco coming out of them and I smiled at him.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He smiled back and after a moment, he couldn't contain himself. He threw his arms around me, and whispered in my ear, "I was so worried about you. I'm just glad you're alright." He pulled back and gave me another smile.

I looked back at him with a smile still plastered on my face; I got rid of it, shook it off, and told him I have to meet up with my friends.

"At 10:30 tonight, meet me outside the school doors." He told me.

I was hesitant to respond, but I told him I would. After we both stepped into the school, he disappeared up a flight of stairs and I turned around the corner and saw my friends, so I walked up to the place they were sitting at and sat next to them. Ron sat beside me, stuffing his face. Harry was across from me picking at his food.

"Where were you?" Ginny exclaimed from behind me. I looked all over the place. Library, bathroom, common room ... Her list went on, but I didn't pay much attention.

Turning to Harry, his face brightened and told me, "She was really worried about you." Ginny stopped naming places she looked at me, and smiled.

I faked a smile; I must have pulled it off, because Harry and Ginny said nothing.

I knew I was in for a rough night, so I ate half of whatever Ginny threw on my plate.

I turned to go back outside, but Harry grabbed my arm and told me I just needed some sleep. I told him I wasn't tired yet, but he insisted. So I followed my friends back to the common room and went to my room.

I quickly wrote a note to Malfoy saying:

_Dear Draco,_

_I am stuck in my room; I am being watched by friends. Maybe tomorrow I can meet you? I'm sorry, I wish I could escape. _

_Signed,_

_Hermione_

I bit my lip and wanted to re-write it, but I had to let him know not to bother waiting for me any longer, or to wait for me at all. I folded the paper up carefully and slipped it into an envelope and put the fold of the envelope inside with caution. I gave my owl the letter and whispered a name into the owl's ear.

I fell asleep on the bed, with my iPod playing in my ear.

* * *

**Constructive criticism in the comments please!  
One last thing, if you're interested in the contest, send me a message or leave a comment. THX ^.^  
**


	5. Pain Mixed With Confusing Love Letters

**I was wondering if you would prefer more DRAMA, or more ROMANCE. Should I slow down, spead up or keep it at the same pace..?**  
**I really want some critisisum from everyone! I don't care if you think it's rude, I love it, and I want to improve my story! ^.^**

**I want to thank EVERYONE for all their support and love.. ONCE AGAIN! I really do want to thank you.**

**To the reviewer that told me that electronics don't work at Hogwarts. Hermione's ipod isn't charmed. You must remember that the book was first writen when electronics were'nt very popular. I also must say that Hermione is from the mugge world and knows how that stuff works. Thanks for catching that though. **

**To Dramione-Fan 17, I want to thank you very much for the comment and here's a new chapter, for you and my other lovely fans. =)**

* * *

In the morning, I realised my owl had returned with another letter. On one side, it said _Hermione_. I flipped the envelope around and slipped open the flap, there was a letter inside. Before I read the letter, I skipped to the bottom to find a name. It said, "Draco." I threw the letter on the ground. I didn't want to read it. I wanted nothing to do with what he had to say. I'm dying, I'm useless, I'm... dead! I felt, everyday, and moment, dead to the world; I live in my own little bubble; it is how I felt.

I took a deep breath and slowly bent down to pick up the letter. I sat on the floor, leaning against my bed as I read the letter.

The letter contained these words:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I will wait for you for an eternity, I have waited for someone like you to come along, and I guess I've just been caught up in my disarray to truly see you. If you don't mind staying up late, I would like to talk to you. If you can get away, I will wait for you by the lake. _

_From,_

_Draco_

The letter was so sweet, but I couldn't meet him at the lake? Could I?

"I can't be his mistress. I can't go around like this anymore." I told myself aloud.

I wondered why I can't just say no to him. Is it his sweetness toward me? The fact that he seems to care for me, that I can tell him everything? I wanted to know; I needed to know! I wish, at that moment, I could've screamed. I wanted answers, but before I exploded I sat on my bed and took a few deep breaths.

I quickly grabbed my iPod that was lying on my side table.

I put the buds into my ear and turned it on to hear someone singing, "Save me, save me, save me, wooh," I realised it was the beginning of a song I had been listening to lately on repeat. She started to sing again, "I've gotta stop my mind, working overtime, it's driving me insane, it will not let me live, always so negative, it's become my enemy." The singer worked her way into the course. I got up and walked over to my desk and sat down to write a letter back to Malfoy.

The words on the letter read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm flattered by the note, but I wish you weren't in love with me. Words keep ringing in my mind. Words that I wish weren't there. I won't bore you much longer. I will leave soon, and then you won't have to feel obligated to "save me". __The world will still turn, and your life will not end, but mine will. Oddly, that doesn't bother me anymore. If you still want to talk after you read this, I will be surprised, but I don't think you should, I'm dying, there's no point of let this go any further. Consider what I am considering. Think about it. Don't plan on meeting me by the lake tonight. I just want to talk to you tonight. I don't know if I want you to stand by just to come running when I need comfort in the bathroom, or if I want to truly keep around and kiss you when ever._

_From,_

_Hermione_

I read it over and wiped away tears that were welling up in my eyes. "I have to send this." I told myself.

I quickly folded the letter up and shoved it into an envelope before I changed my mind about sending it. I quickly gave it to my owl and sent it off to give it to Draco.

I regretted sending that to him after five minutes had passed. I crawled back onto my bed and flipped the song to something else.

The words of the singer echoed in my ears, the song was beautiful.

"There are no guarantees in life  
Not for the present,  
Nor for the future.  
All I know is  
That I'm here;  
Don't know for how long.  
I love the way  
You live so intensely  
Enjoy every minute of life  
With space to swing  
Your arms around,  
Laughing loudly..." 

It continued into the course when I heard a tap on my window.

I removed my headphones from my ears and paused, the song and opened the window and my owl flew in and dropped a letter on the desk beside my bed. I walked over to my bed, sat on it and grabbed the letter from the side table. I hugged my knees to my chest with one arm and opened the letter with caution with the other hand.

The letter wrote to me said:

_Dear Hermi,_

_I'm not giving up on you; I will help you, hold you, kiss you, and hope for you not to die. I don't know how to love, but I will try to do my best to love you. I will be there for you whenever you need me there, I won't run away or hide when you have to leave this world. I will be by your side caring for you just like I will now. _

"I can't believe he said that, he doesn't even know me." I said aloud wishing I could scream it. "Take a deep breath," my head told me.

I was about to re-read the letter when I saw that it only said "Hermi," Why didn't he write my full name. I realised there was water stains at the top and bottom of the page, only a few words were smeared, but I could read them, for the most part.

I started to read the letter again:

_I wish you didn't feel the way you do. If you still have the feeling you want nothing to do with me after two weeks then I will walk away, and I won't be around any longer. _

I thought to myself, "Maybe I can try to let him in for that amount of time, even though it'll be harder to let go of him." Another thought popped into my head, "What are you thinking? Of course it'll hurt more; you're falling in love with the ferret!" My thoughts were battling it out on whether or not I should go along with his suggestion. I couldn't read anymore; I was really tired. I looked over to my bedside clock and it was 4:00am. It was early, very early. So I set the note down.

I fell asleep almost instantly when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The first song that is underlined that Hermione had been listening to on repeat was refered to in the letter she wrote Draco. The song is called, **_Save Me_**. The second song that is underlined, where it starts out as, _"There are no guarantees in life..." _is called, **_Unlike Me_**.

**P.S**  
**I will update soon because my school exams are almost finished. I have three more, then I am finished! HURRAY!**


	6. Ran Away and It Slipped

**Hey guys/gals! I'm finally done school, and in celebration I'm letting you have another chapter of my story! **

**I really need help figuring out a name for my new youtube account for you guys/gals. I have come up with a few, but I'm not goign to share them until people help me with some names. ;)  
BTW: There WILL be a prize for the name I choose...**

I woke up feeling better than I had for the past few days. Then it hit me, I ran to the bathroom to fling my body over the toilet seat to throw up.

"I knew the feeling wouldn't last long." I sighed. I quickly brushed my teeth and scrambled to my bed and sat down.

I remembered the letter and searched for it, I found it lying on the floor. It was torn and there were tears on it. I wondered to myself if I had been crying in my sleep or if someone had been in my room. My conclusion was that I was crying, but I couldn't remember what about.

I had guessed it was about my passing, or possibly letting Draco go, sending him away so he wouldn't have to live with even more pain. Then I thought, "Why would I be crying about him? He used to hate me, now he's suddenly in love with me..? I don't get it..." My thoughts started to swirl around in my head as it they were becoming a huge mess of words.

As I went to go meet up with Draco, I saw a black figure standing by the lake, I knew it was Draco. Wind blew through his blonde hair as he waited for me. I wore loose grey-ish sweat pants and a blue T-shirt that had green and brown polka dots. I carried a sweater with me to put on if I became cold. My makeup only consisted of mascara.

I wished that I was curled up beside a fire reading a book. That wasn't going to happen... at least not tonight.

I saw what Draco was wearing; he wore a tight, white T-shirt with a dark blue dressy shirt over top. Instead of his jeans that were torn at the knees, apparently that was the style; he wore jeans that were a bit cleaner looking, I guess you could say.

He was standing looking at the lake as his cloak rippled in the wind. I walked up to him without him noticing me. I liked being around him, I had no thoughts of my leukemia, or at least any worries about it.

"Hey," I said tiredly. I didn't exactly want to be here, but I had a feeling that something was going to happen that should happen.

Draco turned to me and smiled. He said nothing, he just kept smiling.

"Okay, here's the deal... We're not going anywhere outside the grounds. I honestly don't really want to leave the lake side either unless it's to go to bed. I just want to sit here." I told him without even truly knowing what I was saying.

"Alright, we can just sit here and talk." He told me lovingly.

I just glared at him, as if thinking that he was up to something, I still didn't know if this was a prank he was planning or if he truly cared.

Thoughts flickered around in my head, "What made him change? Why does he care? Is he up to something? Why is this so confusing to figure out? Should I just go along and see what happens? I didn't want to be a joke, if that's what he was doing..."

Draco looked back at me, then looked around and realised I was glaring at him without meaning, as if I was glaring into space.

I don't think he got the fact that I was beyond tired, and that I was done with this non-sense. I heard voices behind me and realised they were the voices of my two best friends. My instinct took over and I pushed Draco, of course not very hard because I was weak, but it still through him off balance. I told him to stop bothering me and left to find my two best friends.

My thoughts took over and told me to stop, turn around and tell him that you don't know what you were thinking, because YOU WEREN'T! I didn't listen; I was done hiding from Harry and Ron. Maybe it was for the better I did that to Draco.

I found them sitting on a bench talking about how odd I've been this entire time we've been here.

'Yea, I have been acting really oddly since we've been here." I told them, apologetically as I came in from behind where they were sitting.

"Oh, uhhmm, w...we... di... didn't know anyone was out here." Ron told me stammering slightly.

"I've been lying to you lately." I looked at Harry with tired eyes, "I have leukemia."

Harry's face went white and he became speechless. His eyes were welling up with tears and he didn't seem care if they fell. Harry held out his arms for a hug, I hugged him and tears fell from both of our eyes.

"What's leukemia?" Ron asked even though he was scared to do so because of the exchange Harry and I had.

"It means I'm dying Ron, I'm not going to fully explain it to you because it's complicated, and I'm not sure if I fully understand the whole thing. So the definition for my case now, is that I'm dying..." I spat at him. I didn't mean to sound so mean, but I was tired and couldn't help but be so mean.

I really didn't want to tell him what so ever and yet I did. My heart was falling deeper and deeper in my chest. With every breath I took, it became shallower each time.

"You know what you guys, I have something I have to take care of. I'll meet you in the dormitory." I told them with tears in my eyes and ran off without hearing another word from them.

* * *

Note Posted Earlier:

I am making a **new Youtube account **where I can talk about fanfiction stories. I will talk about my story, and others that I have read. As well as how to write good stories, and tell with ones are the bad ones. I will also talk about whatever you want me to talk about, it could be outside of fanfiction stories.

The thing is, I have to come up with a catchy name... Whoever comes up with a name that I like, I will use it. As for **rewards**... We can discuss that. **^.^**

_Love all of you're wonderful support that you have given me, and the criticism. Keep supporting me and help out with this youtube thing! _**^_^**

**THANKS **


	7. It's All So Complicated

**I have just been relaxing and working on my story last night and this morning. I love you guys sooo much that I'm posting it sooner rather than later. It's so sweet, yet full of hesitation, I hope you like it! **

**I really need help figuring out a name for my new youtube account for you guys/gals. There has been one person who helped me out, but I would like some more ideas. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm soo glad I now have time to thank everyone individually for the reviews/comments.  
_BTW: There WILL be a prize for the name I choose..._**

* * *

Draco was sitting down on the ground and all I heard was a muffled noise.

I sat beside him, and wrapped my arms around his back with caution. This time it was my turn to comfort him.

"I'm sorry; I was stupid to do what I did." As I leaned into him, he got up and started to walk away.

I ran after him trying to convince him to stop so we could talk. Nothing seemed to work.

He started to slow down, I got close enough to grab his arm and he stopped.

"What do you want?" He roared at me. "You want to hide this in the dark, for it to only be secret?"

"Draco..." I had stammered.

I was cut off by a soft voice, "If you don't want this to be out in the open, then this can't happen. I want to show you off, to tell everyone you're my girlfriend."

My eyes went wide, "Gi...Girl...Girlfriend..?" I asked in hesitation. "I don't know if that's what this is... I think we should just be friends..." I sighed looking deep into his eyes, he definitly ment what he was saying.

He sighed in response, "You know... you frustrate me deeply." He took a deep breath to calm himself even more than he was. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I want you in it. I'm guessing you think this is a joke, but it's not."

I slid my hands into his and squeezed his hands tight.

I hesitated, but the thoughts in my head told me it was right, so I leaned forward closing my eyes to place my lips on his, he moved in too, for a second, he stopped. My eyes flickered open then shut again to realise his face was so close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, and then he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss me.

Every worry I had, was out of my head for only a few moments, it was nice.

He pulled away from me and asked, "Are you sure?" He was talking about the whole dating thing.

All I could do is nod my head with a smile plastered on my face awkwardly. He told me that he would meet me after breakfast in the morning.

The thought of eating made my stomach weak again, but I didn't want to blow chunks all over Draco. The feeling of relief washed over me.

He left with a hug and a kiss to my forehead.

****

When I got to the dormitory, Harry and Ron were waiting for me like I had told them. Ron got up gracelessly and walked over to me. He stood there for a half a minute in silence, and then held out his arms. I gave him a hug and didn't let go. I could feel his hot tears on my shoulder. All I could do, or at least, all I felt I could do is hug him tighter.

My intentions weren't to tell them about Draco and me just yet. It had happened so fast, and I wanted for it to soak into my head first. Thoughts started to bubble in my head again, "What if Draco starts to tell his friends? What if Ron and Harry hate me for this? What if...?" Then I thought, "This is stupid, thinking about all the 'what if's' instead of just enjoying it."

"Are you sure you're dying?" I heard as Ron pulled back from the hug.

"Honestly Ron, I'm not sure, but the doctors keep telling me there's a great possibility I am. I keep getting weaker, and my white blood cell count is..." I trailed off because I knew he might not understand that part.

"You white blood cell count is what..?" Harry asked from the sofa he was sitting on by the fire.

"It's low, really low." My eyes started to water again.

"We're here for you Hermione."

"Thanks Harry." I smiled over the heartache.

"So why did you have to leave us right after you told us that you have leukemia?" Ron had come back to his questioning self again. I kind of wished that he hadn't.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? It's complicated and I don't have much energy to fight right now Ron." I told him taking a step toward to the girl's stairs to the rooms.

"You can tell us, right now." Ron demanded as he stepped in front of me. I glared back at him, but he didn't move.

Harry got up from the sofa, about to approach Ronald, "Ron she's tired, let her go to bed."

"She can tell us now, it's not like she could have done anything we would hate her for..." I bit my lip because I knew he was wrong.

"What did you Hermione?" Harry asked realising that my face said that I had done something that they thought would be unforgivable.

"I... I... I can't fight with you right now." I told them again.

"Fine," Ron told me. "At least we know she's not out snogging a Slytherin boy. I fidgeted and I guess Ron caught that.

"YOU ARE! AREN'T YOU?" Ron exclaimed, the words dripping from his lips with venom.

Harry looked at me with concern, "WHO...? Who are you seeing?"

"D...M..." My words became only sounds that hummed on my lips.

"Please tell me you're not trying to say Draco Malfoy!" Ron's rage snuck back into the room.

"What are you yelling about?"

Ron and Harry spun around to see dear Ginny standing on the last few steps to the girl's rooms.

"Ginny, go back to bed, this doesn't concern you." Ron snarled as his attention came back to me.

I waved Ginny over and she walked over to me. "If something happened that made you like a Slytherin, what would you do?"

"Does he like you too?" Ginny asked me.

"Yes." I told her plainly.

"There you go, there's your answer."

I looked at her like I didn't understand, but then it clicked in my head that she was telling me that it doesn't matter who the guy is, it's whether you like him.

"Who's the guy?" She asked hesitantly.

"D, M" Ron spat out as he stared me down.

"D... M..." Ginny Pondered.

"Malfoy," I looked at her, thinking that she would disapprove.

She looked at me smiling, "Just be careful." She told me.

"I know... I have been." Ron looked at me scared. "I'm not replacing you or Harry, it's just... Can I explain this in the morning?"

Ron, Harry and Ginny nodded their heads and I walked up with Ginny to her room, then up to mine alone.

* * *

Note Posted Earlier:

I am making a **new Youtube account **where I can talk about fanfiction stories. I will talk about my story, and others that I have read. As well as how to write good stories, and tell with ones are the bad ones. I will also talk about whatever you want me to talk about, it could be outside of fanfiction stories.

The thing is, I have to come up with a catchy name... Whoever comes up with a name that I like, I will use it. As for **rewards**... We can discuss that. **^.^**

_Love all of you're wonderful support that you have given me, and the criticism. Keep supporting me and help out with this youtube thing! _**^_^**

**THANKS **


	8. Support Is Great

**I want to thank everyone for giving me names, but ShelbyQueen25 won the competion, she told me I should come up with a couple of my own names.  
The youtube name I came up with is AuthorCandy. Does anyone have anyideas for my first video? Want any tips..? **

**On another note, thank you guys/gals soooooo much for all of your wonderful support! I want to thank everyone for their comments, even though I've already done it individually.  
(I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to post something for you this week! There is more that I wrote, but because I love you, I'm makign it better by editing it.)  
;]**

* * *

In the morning, Ginny came to get me out of my room to meet Ron and Harry in the dormitory. Ginny gave me a hug as we reached the bottom step. If this is how Ginny reacted when I'm telling my friends about my so-called love life, I'm glad she didn't know about my disease... yet.

"I'm okay Ginny, really." I told her.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're facing your two best friends who hate the guy you like. My guess is that Ron is going to storm off in the first few minutes of your story to find Mal... I mean Draco, and do some damage. At least try to do some damage."

After what she said, I knew she was probably right. I just hoped she wasn't right.

As we sat down in front of the fire place that was lit up and warming my body, the boys came into the room and finished their conversation when they saw us sitting in the room. They both walked over to where we were sitting and sat down. Ron took the seat beside me yet sat at the edge of his seat ready to run for the door. Harry sat behind Ron, ready to either run after him, or stop him if he did try to do something.

The room was silent, so Ginny start the conversation light; talking about classes and homework. After a few minutes the room went silent again.

I had to break the silence, so I said, "Okay, so we all know why there's tension in the room. My decision hasn't made anyone happy, but I guess I owe you my reason." Everyone gave me a questioning look, as if they were going to ask me whether I was okay to talk about it, of if I wanted to wait. Well everyone but Ron, he just wanted to get it over with so he could go punch Draco out or whatever his plan was.

I told them about my first encounter with Draco, I also told them the things that happened after that. Ron boiled up anytime I mention Draco near the beginning but then Harry or Ginny got him to calm down. After awhile, Ron got slightly more used to me Draco by his first name and how I talked about him. I could tell his muscles tensed up, but he didn't tell me I was making as stupid decision.

After I explained everything Harry told me that whatever I decide to is up to me, and no matter what happens, he supports me.

Ginny told me that she supported me, but she would be suspicious no matter what he does. She wasn't letting her guard down, I knew she said that because she loves me, and wants to look out for me.

All Ron could do is just nod; I knew he would be in... I guess you could say shock; I'm not sure how to explain how he seemed. I guess he just wasn't himself. Ron was quiet, it was nice, but strange. Maybe it was too much for him, I was dying and I liked Draco. Ron wasn't there for me when I was in pain... I guess if my life was switched with his, except that some other girl was helping him, I would feel pretty upset.

After the conversation that went on, we all went to breakfast. Walking down the stairs to the Great Hall Ginny changed the subject a few times, but after awhile, it would go quiet again. When we reached the last step, the aroma of the food hit me as if someone punched me in the stomach, I just wanted to hurl from the smell of food. Happily I didn't.

I couldn't believe we walked by Draco, and Ron didn't punch him out because of everything he knew. I wanted to give Ron a gold sticker for behaviour, but that's just silly. I hugged him instead and whispered, "Thanks!" in his ear. I was glad Ron hugged me back, it seemed like he didn't want to let go. It felt so nice that they knew, and that they cared. I was also so glad that they accepted my decision about Draco.

As my friends and I walked out of the Great Hall, Draco was standing by the corner. He gave me a look that said, "I really want to talk to you, but sin e you're with your friends, I guess I can wait." Well... I guess a look can't say all that, but it was just that gut instinct that he wanted to talk to me.

I walked up to him, "Hey."

"Uhhhhhmmmmmmm..." That was all I got out of him.

"You can't way hi?" I asked him playfully.

"Do they know?" He asked me lowering his voice in a scared-ish tone looking at my friends.

"Yup..." I said happily.

"Uhhmm...alright... so they don't want to kill me?" He asked in a slightly more upbeat nature.

I laughed, "They might, but they won't."

"Do they know about the thing you have?"

"Ron and Harry do." I told him more cautiously, hoping Ginny didn't hear us.

"Can we talk later? We're getting looks and my friends don't know yet... I'm planning on telling them as soon as we get back to the dormitory."

"Uggghh... alright, I guess so." I told him.


	9. Sweets With Venom

**Does anyone have any ideas for my first video? Want any tips..? If you do tell me in the comments or email me, my email is on my home page where you see all my stories and info and such.  
The linky-link to my youtube is at the bottom of the story... so go subby-sub to it, and there shall be a video soon. =]  
**

* * *

Later that day, my leukemia started to get the better of me. I had to remove myself from class so that I could rest. Anytime there was too much stress, I got worn down easily, and I would get this sick feeling in my stomach, telling me I would puke. Sometimes I did, other times I didn't. When I was younger and first got leukemia, I didn't have this problem; it's just the past two years that it's been happening.

I told Harry and Ron that I had to go, I couldn't stay any longer. I was getting really tired and worn down. They understood, and told me to get some rest. They told me that they'd talk to Draco after class for me.

Of course, I didn't think it was a great idea, but I didn't have much of a choice in what they did or said to him. So I just nodded my head and I excused myself from class and went to my room.

When Harry and Ron got back from all their classes, before and after lunch, they came to visit me.

Just before they knocked on the door, I started to wake from my happy dream. I was mad when I realised I was waking up. I wanted to fall back into a deep slumber to finish my glorious dream. It wasn't going to happen, especially when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I told the people at the door tiredly as I tried to push myself up from my bed to sit up. It was harder than it sounds, I was so tired. It felt as if there was a giant bear on my back that I was trying to lift, as well as my own body weight.

"Don't try to sit up," I heard as the door opened. All I saw was a red head boy walking in as I flipped over onto my back.

Another boy walked in, he was black haired. My two best friends came to visit me when they're probably supposed to be doing homework.

"Harry and I went to hogsmeade. It's not much, but I got you something."

"Oh..?" I asked Ron.

Ron pulled out some sweets from Honeydukes Sweetshop and handed them over to me.

"You can sit down." I told the boys, pointing to a couple of chairs in my room.

Ron sat down on my bed beside my feet and as I put the sweets onto my side table, he pulled something out of his coat. "This is for you 'Mione."

I couldn't help but smile at Ron, "Thanks Ron, you didn't need to."

"I wanted to."

"He really did." Harry told me.

I didn't know what to say to them. I swung my legs out of covers and sat on the edge of my bed beside Ron. I gave him a hug and started to cry. "I love you guys so much! I don't know what I would do without you..."

"I don't know what we'd do without you." Harry replied.

I hugged Ron again and got up to hug Harry. I started to tear up again, "Thank you guys, for everything!" I was talking about everything that they've done from the time that I've met them from that moment.

"Don't say goodbye yet, you still have some fight left in you." Harry told me. "Don't give up."

I nodded; I couldn't tell them I've been fighting most of my life. I knew they were right though.

"Did you talk to Draco?" I asked them changing the subject.

"We couldn't find him." Harry told me calmly.

"Oh ok," I sighed in relief that they didn't seem to catch.

"Are you going to come down to eat..? If you are, we'll let you get changed." Ron told me.

I nodded my head and they stepped out of my room. I got ready, brushing my hair and getting dressed in my robes.

As soon as we stepped down the stairs our conversation ended, "Do you hear the yelling..?" Ron asked me. "Sounds like the ferret... I mean Malfoy... You know what I mean." He said, he didn't want to get used to Draco's name.

I didn't care if he still called Draco a ferret, honestly, in an odd way, I found it alluring.

"What?" We heard someone snarl behind the corner.

"I... I just don't think that..." the girl was cut off.

"You're right! You don't think Pansy! You never do, you just go around assuming things and... JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" the male voice roared.

The girl, Pansy, she came running across our view and instead of going into the Great Hall, she ran towards the direction of the girl's bathrooms. Her face was bent down every now and then her sleeve would come up and wipe her face; she was crying. I wanted to run after her, but Harry caught my arm to point out that the roaring voice was coming around the corner.

We tried to walk casually into the Great Hall, as if we heard and saw nothing. As soon as I saw the boy's face, I couldn't help but start yelling at him.

"What we're you doing? Don't you see you hurt her? It's not like she's my friend, but you shouldn't be yelling at her like that!" I yelled at Draco. Harry tried to step between us, but I gave him a deathly look. Ron grabbed my arm tight, and pulled me back towards his chest.

I gave Draco one last glare and tried to calm myself down. Ron kept pulling me back little by little so Harry could step in.

"Why were you yelling at her?" Harry asked Draco as the unkindness dripped heavily from his lips like poison.

"She was about to... Can I just talk to Hermione..?" Draco asked him trying to stay calm, but I could see the rage building up little by little.

Harry snarled, "You can talk to me..."

"She was going to tell people that I had gotten Hermione..."

I ripped my arms away from Ron, this time, he didn't come after me. I was grateful for that.

"What... What was she going to say..?" I asked his spitting my words.

Draco's eyes averted to Harry's and looked at me, but he avoided looking into my eyes.

"She was going to say that I had gotten you pregnant!"

Shock ran over my face, I didn't know what to say or what to do. I knew she was harsh, but never that cruel. I collapsed on the floor about to cry. I didn't know the reason I was about to cry, I guess too much stress, or maybe tension, I just wanted it to end.

Draco took a step towards me; looking from Harry and Ron not really sure if they would jump in front of me if he came too close.

Ron walked over to me and asked if I needed to be alone. I shook my head; his arms came around my back to comfort me. I hugged him back then got up.

I shouldn't be weak, not now; I walked over to Draco and glared at him, "You still shouldn't have hurt her." The words came out of my mouth, but I didn't want to say them. They felt confusing, and bizarre coming from my lips.

The boy standing in front of me couldn't contain himself; he threw his arms around my waist. It felt great to be hugged by him. My arms found their way to his neck and my fingers felt their way through his hair. My lips met his, but only for a moment because one of my friends cleared their throat and I stepped back from Draco. I kissed his cheek and stepped into the Great Hall with my friends. My thoughts still buzzed around in my head, but they all seemed to be overcome by the thought of his lips on mine.

* * *

**Here is the linky-link that I promised you...**  
_.com/user/AuthorCandy_

**So suby-sub, or no more chapters for you... just kidding! xD **  
**I'll still make more chapters for you, even if you don't subscribe to me. =) **


	10. Going Back Home?

**I'm in the process in creating a small series of videos on youtube about tips. If you have any, tell me in the comments or email me; my email is on my home page where you see all my stories and info and such.**

Hey guys and gals, This will probably my last chapter that I post in the next couple of weeks. I have some summer plans, and I won't have any access to a computer, even if I did, I doubt I would be editting. I need a break. lol  
I hope everyone understands. I have written a couple chapters that just have to be edited. I have to start writting more, which I can't wait to do again! _^.^  
_Keep commenting I love it! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!  
(Sorry for my rambling!)

* * *

As months had passed, the Christmas break was just around the corner, and everyone who was leaving was packing up including me. It was time to head home and see my two sisters that I miss dearly, even though my younger one irritates me some days.

Ron asked if I had wanted to go along with him and Harry to his house for Christmas holidays. I had other plans in mind.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" I asked a blonde boy as we walked to the next class we had, which just so happened to be the same class.

"Possibly going home, maybe staying here. I don't know if I want to be around my mom this Christmas. She's been a basket case since my dad was put in Azkaban." He babbled.

"So nothing..?" I giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not that I know of..." The reply came in sad, stressed words. "Why?" He asked me curiously with more animation.

"Good. My mom wants you to come back with me if you didn't have any plans. She's not sure if she's going to let me go back to school because she's worried about me." I confessed.

"Oh..." He replied back in a sad tone. "I will weigh my options and get back to you." He said.

"Uhhmmm okay..?"I decided to say because I didn't think I would get that reply. Draco told me that he had to go do something before class quickly, so he went ahead of me.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day...

"Draco, there you are!" I yelled happily, yet a little miserable, as I was walking around with Ron.

Ron ran up to him and slammed him up against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled at my blonde haired knight.

"Ron, stop it! Leave him alone..." I barked back as I walked quickly to where the two boys were.

"He broke you, you've been mopping around all day with a sad puppy look all over your face! He did something..." Ron spat at me bitterly.

I laughed miserably in Ron's face, I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Ron let Draco's shirt go, but gave him a dirty look, one that could almost kill.

"Don't EVER hurt her, or else I won't just slam you into a wall..." Ron gave him one last glare and left.

"..." There was silence from both of us or what seemed like hours, but I'm guessing only minutes had passed. Draco looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look! I asked you a question earlier, and you just ran off like a chicken!" I shrieked at him. "I may be dying, but you don't get to treat me that way." I roared at him in whispered tone.

He gave me another look, this time it wasn't pity, he was overflowing with defeat.

He sighed and took a step towards me, and then I took two steps back. "I'm sorry that I just ran off, but I don't think I can go with you."

"Why? So you can be alone, find someone else, are you finding it hard now that I might just drop dead any minute...?" I started to cry at the thought of death, I hadn't thought about it in awhile.

"I don't want to be alone, I most definitly don't want to find someone else, and okay, maybe I am afraid of you dying, but that's not the reason..." He tried to clarify, but it only made me think even more, I wanted answers.

"Then why..?" I asked trying to become calm.

"I...I..." there was a long pause. "I don't think you're parents would like me. I'm not that kind of guy Hermione. I don't want to embarrass you..."

"They don't have to like you, because I do. I just want you to spend Christmas..." I gave him this scared look and ran off.

"Hermione wait!" he yelled after me.

I ran into the closest girl's bathroom, which just so happened to be the bathroom a particular ghost haunts, Myrtle.

As soon as I entered the bathroom, my body froze in place and I hurled all over the floor. Before the second time hit, I ran into a stall and threw myself over the toilet and hurled once again. This time I couldn't stop, my body just couldn't help it's self.

After five minutes of being in the stall waiting to throw up again, footsteps entered the bathroom. I knew who it was. "I'm a little too busy to..." I heaved my body over the toilet and I threw up. "...to talk." I finished my sentence in a weak and tired voice.

Draco walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist stabilizing me before I hit the ground. He lowered me to the ground and curled up beside me; he rubbed my back I laid my head on his shoulder to try and regain my strength. He whispered, "I'll come and meet your parents. Just don't expect them to like me."

I smiled tiredly, but then the thought of never returning to Hogwarts popped into my head, my face fell sad again.

"What's wrong now?" His voice was so sincere.

"That might be the last time I get to see you. If I don't return to Hogwarts we might never see each other again."

"Don't think that way, think about right now and think about Christmas." He told me soothingly.

I fell asleep on his shoulder that night.

"Ready?" I asked him anxiously as we were walking up to the train.

"I still don't know about this." Draco told me as I walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry; it's going to be fun!" I looked back at him and smiled. He took one step onto the stairs wearily, and afterwards climbed the rest of them slightly more at ease.

We sat with Harry and Ron, Draco was uncomfortable sitting with them, but after awhile, he started to open up to them.

They talked about school and their families as I sat looking out the window, with Draco's arm wrapped around my back. 


	11. Meeting the Family

****

******I'm in the process in creating a small series of videos on youtube about tips. If you have any, tell me in the comments or email me; my email is on my home page where you see all my stories and info and such. My youtube account is also on my homepage. :D**

**There might or might not be one more chapter, depending on how busy I get this next week. I have written a couple chapters that just have to be edited. I have to start writting more, which I can't wait to do again! _^.^  
_I just got back from being on the beach for a week! It was really great, I had a blast! If anyone wants to see pictures/videos just check out my youtube video. I just have to find my camera first in our mess of luggage before I post anything... lol =D**

******************Keep commenting I love it! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!  
(Sorry for my rambling!)**

* * *

We stepped off the train and stepped off of Platform 9 & 3 Quarters.

I looked around for five minutes then found my mom with tears in her eyes when she saw me. My sister was with her, trying to perfect her already perfect spins and turns. I couldn't believe she let her hair grow so long; it was dangling half way down her back in her striking brunet waves.

"This must be Draco..?" My mom asked as she smiled and wiped away the happy tears on her face.

"Oh, yeah..." I giggled looking to the lost boy beside me. We were attached at our hands loosely. "This is my boyfriend, Draco."

I heard my sister scream and then looked over to see her on the ground freaking out. I couldn't help myself but laugh at her tantrum.

"Come one Jamie!" My mother yelled.

I heard a whisper in my ear as we started to leave, "What's your mother's name?"

"Her name's is Cynthia." I responded quietly back in his ear.

"And my younger sister's name is Jamie. She is a perfectionist when it comes to the art of dance."

"You bet I am Herms!" She flipped her hair in my face as she walked by.

"Oh, good one..." I yelled back. "As soon as I come back home, you start this... great." Draco squeezed my hand and I returned the hand squeeze.

"Hey mom... is Valerie supposed to be here?"

"Yes, but she was too stubborn to get out of the car. She had a rough night last night; she flew in last night at three in the morning."

"Poor sis..."

"You have two sisters?" Draco said allowed with slight fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, but Valerie is cool."

"And I'm not?" Jamie screamed back at me happily.

I smirked at her, "Well you see you're my little sister; I can't look up to you. You haven't accomplished much yet little one." Draco couldn't help but laugh with me.

"Behave for the next little while. Is that possible?" My mother told us laughing at my reply to my sister.

"My baby girl is still around..." My father cooed. "I knew the doctor was wrong, you're a tough young woman. You know that while you're here though, you're going to have to go to the hospital so the doctor can check up on you."

"I figured as much..." I caressed Draco's back as he stood beside me, tensing up. "Dad, this is Draco." I tried lightening up the subject. "Draco is this is..."

"So this is the boy you inform us so much about in your letters." He shook Draco's hand firmly, as if meeting an employer, instead of my boyfriend.

"Draco this is my dad, Garret..." The muscles in my boyfriends back eased slightly. I guess knowing the name of my father and everyone else, put him only slightly more at ease. Maybe I had taken his mind off of the whole hospital visit.

As the week passed by, I was hesitant about taking Draco with me to the hospital to hear the outcome of my cancer and how bad it was becoming. He told me that he was with me till the end. He refused to sit around my house waiting for me to come home; he had to come with me.

We stepped into the hospital, we meaning Valerie, Jamie, my mom, Draco and myself. My dad had appointments all day and couldn't sneak away. The second we stepped foot into the hospital doorway, Draco's body became stone. I whispered soothing things in his ear as I ran my fingers threw his hair and rubbed his arms comfortingly.

"Ready?" Valerie asked me brushing back her blonde hair.

"I've been doing this since I was eleven; I'm pretty used to this by now." My older sister hugged me, and then waved Jamie in to hug me too. The three of us stood there for a minute then let go. I hugged my mom and told her that I only wanted Valerie and Draco in the room with me.

We walked into an area for the nurse to do the necessary tests to figure out if I was getting better or worse.

I held Draco's hand for most of the time we were in the room. This never used to bug me, but now I started to tear up when she took my blood for a routine blood test.

I was comforted by Val's words, and Draco's caressing. "Thanks." I smiled at them when the doctor was done and left.

She walked back in, "You're face isn't as pale and it's plumper, and you have more energy. You could be getting better." The nurse told me. I knew Draco's heart jumped when he heard that, but I didn't rely on what the nurse told me. To me it was just non-sense that they told patience to give them false hope. I wasn't going to tell Draco that though.

We had to wait for results to come back, which usually took a week. The week passed and I had one day where I stayed in the bathroom for most of the day, with one of my sisters or Draco by my side.

"You shouldn't haveto deal with this, I'm sorry I guilted you into coming here." I sobbed.

"I wanted to come; I want to 'deal' with this. You're my girlfriend; I'd do anything for you." He caressed my skin and I gave into his words and fell into his body as he comforted me.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like yours, the last boyfriend I had freaked out because of what you had. He wasn't worth it. Don't let him go little sister." Valerie told me as she came in with a cold cloth, a glass of water and my medication.

Draco went a slight shade of pink, but I just thanked my sister wearily. I slowly sat up took my medication with a gulp of water and snuggled back into Draco's arms. He was warm and where I wanted to stay for a long time. I closed my eyes and after a while I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**SIDE NOTES:  
**  
_***Hermione's parents are dentists **_  
**_**Hermione's sister (Valerie) doesn't blame Hermione for loosing her own boyfriend_**

**New Characters:**

**_Hermione's Mom: Cynthia  
Hermione's Younger Sister: Jamie (14 years old)  
Hermione's Older Sister: Valerie (Val) (22 years old)  
Hermione's Dad: Garret_**


	12. It's Official!

****

******I'm in the process in creating a small series of videos on youtube about tips. If you have any, tell me in the comments or email me; my email is on my home page where you see all my stories and info and such. My youtube account is also on my homepage. :D**

**To: Ayla Lacey Ferenz  
I'm glad you like the story! Don't be afraid of the ending... there's a 50% chance she dies, and a 50% chance she lives. ;)  
To answer your question, no you don't have to pay for an account, you just have to have an email.  
****Glad to know you write too. If you make an account, let me know, and I can check you're stories out. =D  
Thanks for the review! xD  
**

******************Keep commenting I love it! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!  
(Sorry for my rambling!)**

* * *

"Yes, I'm going to your recital. I wouldn't want to miss my little sister dance in front of a bunch of people, and possibly mess up." This was a very formal dance recital. Everyone dressed up in their best clothes and then we'd sit in this room and sweat for about two hours watching young girls, teens, and young adults dance their hearts out in amazingly beautiful costumes.

"Good! You're bringing your boyfriend too…" She must have been too excited about it that she missed my insult.

"Yes I am, even if I have to drag him there myself." I winked at my sister as he stepped into the living room.

"What am I being dragged to?" Draco asked cheerfully.

"My marvellous recital; yet I have to share the stage with second-rate dancers!" My sister just had to add the last part.

She has always hated sharing the spotlight. Jamie always got awards and random people would always come up to her and tell her how amazing she was. My little sister was an amazing dancer; she would put together choreography in her dreams, and then perform it for her dance class without even practicing it.

Valerie used to be a dancer when she was much younger than Jamie is now, but now Valerie travels the world, but mostly Europe, to take photos. She works for herself and makes more money than most photographers that work for themselves.

Both my sisters have an eye for art; I'm just the artistic dud.

Val had a project that she had to do a year back with a local band to create a musical picture without using the band itself. She took my dad's old guitar and some of my mom's CDs with a pair of headphones and she arranged them into a work of art and then took pictures with different angles. They used one of the pictures as their album cover.

I used to think that I was being punished for not being a puzzle piece that fits into the family. I now know that I do fit into this family. I'm not a missing piece from another puzzle; I'm the little piece that is hard to find where it goes.

I snapped back to reality to find my boyfriend's arms around my little sister lifting her off the ground as her arms and legs flail around trying to get free from him. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her outside then locked the door for a few minutes. He unlocked the door quickly then ran back into where I was, and then sat down beside me.

I heard footsteps descending down the stairs and I saw Valerie in a blue and black dress. The top piece had blue and an outline of black to make a pattern and the bottom was black with hints of blue. She had on black gloves with a cute dark blue clutch. Her hair was put up in a fancy, yet messy, bun.

She asked what was going on, but she got her answer when the front door swung open and Jamie burst into the room then stomped her way to where Draco was, then punched him in the arm.

"It's official!" Val smiled at me.

"What's official?" Jamie and Draco said as they turned to look at Valerie.

"You're part of the family now. So I guess it's time for…."

"Oh no Val, not that… must you do this every time someone 'becomes part of the family'?" I teased.

"You bet little sister!" She laughed.

Val walked over to the TV and put a DVD into the player and we watched as a little girl came onto the screen wearing cake all over her face. I moaned, "Val! TURN IT OFF!" I grabbed a pillow from behind my head and whacked her with it.

"Alright, alright, we can continue this later…. You two should go get ready. Maybe bring a pillow; you might fall asleep during Jamie's performance." She snickered.

Just as Jamie was about to walk up the stairs, she turned around to see her sister and gave her a deadly glare; I couldn't help but laugh. Jamie stomped up stairs making a scene, like she always does.

"You two should get ready…." Val told us.

I slowly got up from the couch and Draco tried to help me up, but I just pushed him off me. I was just sore from sitting too long, sometimes people made a big deal about little things.

We walked up the stairs and headed to our rooms to get ready.

A few hours went by and I came outwearing a white and red strapless dress. The top was red and a flower pattern ran down to about the stomach area. The rest was a loose and white. Around my neck I wore my grandma's old necklace that dangled like icicles around my neck. The only gems that were in it were diamonds.

Jamie came out of her room wearing thisbeautiful teal dance dress. I could tell she was wearing her black booty shorts underneath. She had tied her hair into a clean, high bun. Her pink ballet shoes were tucked into a bag. She also had tights, more bobby pins, a backup music CD and another one of her dresses, just encase she had to change into it. I could also see that she threw in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt.

* * *

**SIDE NOTES:**

**Val's Dress: **fa rm1. sta tic. f li c kr .com /2 /19 29843_ c902 65198 3. j p g _**(Without Spaces)**_

**Hermione's Dress:** www. nex teve .com/ ima ges/D F63 28a. j p g _**(Without Spaces)**_

**Jamie's Dance Dress:** dan cen et.s . com/ima ges/ i814/121701. 289. j p g _**(Without Spaces)**_**  
**

**New Characters:**

**_Hermione's Mom: Cynthia  
Hermione's Younger Sister: Jamie (14 years old)  
Hermione's Older Sister: Valerie (Val) (22 years old)  
Hermione's Dad: Garret_**


	13. Dance Your Heart Out

****

******My youtube account is also on my homepage. **

**To: Ayla Lacey Ferenz  
****I'm happy to answer questions from anyone. :)  
****I'm really glad you like Jamie, I really like Valerie.  
Thanks so much for the review!  
**

******************Keep commenting I love it! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!  
**

* * *

As we arrived, Jamie got out of the car and started to dance her way to the entrance. There weren't many people here yet because the students had to warm up first.

We stepped into a room full of empty chairs and walked past every one of them and entered a room full of girls and guys in dance outfits**. **One of the older girls wore a white and blue zigzag dress covered on sequins. At the bottom string hung down carrying sequins and beads**. **A girl that was much younger than my sister, I estimated to be about seven. She wore a beautifulbrown and blue dress. The top was plain brown with a blue flower on the left. The skirt piece was blue with brown ribbon running around the bottom.

I would love to step out on a stage and dance in beautiful costumes, to blow people's minds away and to move my body the way that a lot of these girls do.

Val was wondering around taking pictures of the girls and their teachers for the local newspaper. I could tell she was getting bored taking regular pictures, so she went off and stared to take artistic photos. She grabbed me and stuck me in one of the chairs. She started to snap pictures and as I looked in the mirror in front of me, something just popped in my head. "I don't even look like I'm sick anymore…. I look…. normal….… for the most part."

I looked over to see Draco, he looked bored. Any time a girl would try and flirt with him, he would kindly flirt back. I knew he was just being… well Draco, but I could feel my heart sink deep into my chest. I sunk into my chair and looked into the mirror again to see heartache. I realised Val was still snapping pictures, so I perked up.

"You're a natural at controlling your face Hermione." Val smiled at me as she snapped the last picture.

"Thanks Val." I mummbled trying to hide my sadness and jealousy. Val handed me her camera and told me I could look through the pictures she just took. As I started to look through, my thoughts started to boil up again. "He's only here because he feels sorry for me. He doesn't actually like you. What were you thinking Hermione? Well you weren't!" I was ready to cry… I walked over to Val and handed her back her camera. I grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him from his flirtatious conversation with a girl in a blue and green dance dress which looked similar to my sister's.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as we got into an empty hall way.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I would tell him, but at the same time, I didn't want to tell him. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Draco stooped beside me to put his arm around my back. I pushed him away. I didn't know what I was doing, or what was happening.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked more concerned now.

"Oh, right, like you care!" I yelled at him trying to get up, my vision partly blurred from the tears still in my eyes.

"Uggghh, Hermione!" He complained.

"What?" I span around almost falling back to the floor.

"I'm lost, help me out here. Why are you so mad at me?" I could see hurt in his eyes. Should I believe anything he says and does? My heart told me to run to him tell him my foolish theory of how he didn't care for me. My brain was ready to make me run, until it hit me, he was the one that wanted to yell from the roof tops that he was dating me. I shook my head.

"Please?" I looked up at him, he was walking closer, and closer to me. The closer he got, I realised he had been crying, and still was.

I gave into my heart and threw away anything my head told me. "I guess I just I saw you with the dancers, and…." I trailed off as his lips touched my forehead.

"What..?" He asked me.

"Hmm….?" I asked dazed. "Oh, uhhmm….. I…I… guess I just have to get used to this." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Get used to what?"

"Having you around, being in love with someone I used to hate so much, and how much my family adores you." I pulled back from him to smile up at him. I was given a smile back, and then he quickly pulled me back into him.

I felt tears drip down onto my head, I tried to pull back from him, but he just held me tighter. Instead of struggling, I just asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sniffled.

"So you can help me, but I can't help you? Not fair…." I pouted. "It's my turn to repay you for all you're help you've given me."

"You're sisters are really great. I just wish you could've met mine." Tears started streaming. He let go of me little by little and he backed up into a wall. His back slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

Again, it was my turn to sit and comfort _him_.

"I still can… can't I?" I replied.

"No…. she's been dead for exactly nine years now." He looked down at me, agony tearing at him.

I hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

"I didn't really get to grow up with her. She was two when she died."

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"I love you." I told him like it was a habit.

He pulled back from me and gave me this look like I was crazy.

"You're just saying that because you want to make me feel better."

"No, I really love you."

Draco hesitated for a moment, "I like you… a lot."

"But you don't love me..?" My voice dropped with heartbreak.

"I will tell you when the time comes." He told me lifting my chin up to kiss my lips.

He placed a gentle kiss to my lips, and my thoughts were whisked away into a deep abyss.

We got up and walked hand-in-hand to our seats and talked.

The recital started with the younger girls, ages 3-10, prancing around the stage in their cute little dresses. Some of the girls tap danced and a few others did ballet or jazz. Then the program went into the older girls, ages 11-18, a few of the girls danced away, twirling and spinning around endlessly with a few jumps and other things in between.

Then it was my sister's turn to dance. The only thing that threw me off was that she had a microphone in her hand. She stepped onto the stage and took a breath. My first thought was, "She's gone mad, this isn't singing!" I waited to see what she was doing before I thought anything else.

"I just wanted to say something before I begin dancing. I want to dedicate this dance to my sister; she's been with me, and helped me every step of the way. She was diagnosed with leukaemia at the age of eleven, and to this very moment, she is still fighting. She's here in the audience, and I just want to say that I love her for everything she's done for me, and everything she will do for me in the future. I love you sis!"

I couldn't believe it! My sister has never done anything so sweet before, I wished that I could run down onto the stage and tell her that she was an angel. I blinked away tears that were about to start rolling down my cheeks.

The room went dark, then after about a minute, a spotlight shone on my beautiful little sister as she stayed in her position. The music started to play and she started, slowly, raising her body lifting one arm above her head. At that moment, I realized the song, and that she had dedicated this entire dance to me. Tears of bliss ran down my cheeks delicately.

She spun around on one foot with her arms spinning with her and her head dipping back as the words started to come forth, "the lights go out all around me, one last candle to keep out the night…" She stopped spinning and feel to the ground and emotions started to pour into the dance.

"I know I'm alive, but I feel like I've died…" She sat there readying herself for something; she rolled her head flipping her hair. "And all that's left is to except that it's over… My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made." She lifted herself up onto her hands slightly and kicked up with her feet and fell back down pushing herself from the spot she had just been. She sat back up and flicked her hands into the air and pulled them to the ground into fists bowing her head.

The song went on; she span, twisted, fell onto her knees, rolled around and jumped around the stage with ease. Passion poured into the song, dance and her heart. The number ended and she left bowing.

The dances were over and as a treat; my parents took us all out for dinner. Before we walked into the fancy restaurant, I pulled my sister aside.

"Thanks." I hugged her tightly. "I love you…" I smiled at her.

"Yeah well, don't get used to this." She winked at me.

I knew she wasn't the type for public displays of affection, so her saying that in front of a room full of people was one of the nicest things I've ever seen her done for anyone.

We both walked into the restaurant and found our parents sitting down at a table. I took a seat next to Draco; he slipped his hand into mine a squeezed my hand tightly. I replied by squeezing his hand back.

"So… before we make you uncomfortable during the main course, I think we should just get it over and done with now. What do you think Jamie..?"

"Perfect timing my sister dear…" Jamie grinned wildly to me. Well I knew she was back to normal, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what they were planning.

"So Draco…"

"Uhhmm yes..?" He replied

"Oh don't scare him Val…" I said teasing her.

"Just a bit..."

"Oh dear…"

"So Draco…" She said again. "What are your plans with my sister..?"

Draco's mouth dropped, mine wasn't far behind.

"Are you planning on marrying her? Or do you plan on leaving her when she gets better?" Jamie asked firmly.

"I wouldn't leave her when she gets better. I'm not like that." I could tell he was ready to explode over my sister. I squeezed his hand again telling him I was right there.

"Is it possible to do this when we get home?" I asked the two of them, this time I almost begged.

Jamie opened her mouth but Valerie cut her off. "Alright…" She said; she knew I would get up and walk home if she pulled anything.

**

* * *

**

**Dresses: **_(Without Spaces)_

**First Girl Mentioned:  
**_sam ant ha mo . co m /im ag es / da nce -3a . j p g_

**Second Girl Mentioned:**  
_4. b p.b lo gsp ot. c o m /_C e_C 0t kEA 8g/S WezFIn O -sI/AA AAA A AAA zM/ mg pg _W VjU mM/ s40 0/L 2 55 0Br own_ 1. j p g_

****

**New Characters:**

**_Hermione's Mom: Cynthia  
Hermione's Younger Sister: Jamie (14 years old)  
Hermione's Older Sister: Valerie (Val) (22 years old)  
Hermione's Dad: Garret_**


	14. Relapse or New Beginning?

****

****

******My Youtube account is also on my homepage. **

**To: Ayla Lacey Ferenz  
****I'm defiantly not annoyed by seeing comments from you, I actually really enjoy them.  
****I must agree with you, I fell in love with Jamie so much more as I wrote it, I wanted her to be a little bit more grown up with some heart, not just a perfectionist little sister.  
****Thanks a bunch for the review! 3**

I must say that I am so glad that everyone helped me out, and a few people even inspired me to do some writing. In the this chapter, Hermione starts to think about this relationship of hers.  
The next chapter tests their relationship in ways you won't think of... Hermione's heart starts to twist and turn. (Am I teasing you?) hehe

******************Keep commenting I love it! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!  
**

* * *

"Draco!" I heard Valerie call to him.

Draco hesitated, and I knew something was up. Valerie had wanted to say something at dinner, but Jamie took it a bit too far.

I grabbed Draco's hand as he was about to leave. He spun around to face me, "What's wrong?"

"I… I just… I don't know." I felt like the feeling faded. I took a step toward him and hugged him tightly against my chest.

He rubbed my back telling me it was okay; pulling back, he kissed my forehead and left to see Val in the living space.

As I sat in the kitchen, I had this dropping feeling in my stomach, like a brick was weighing me down in the chair. I got up thinking maybe I was just tired or maybe worried about Draco's conversation with my older sister.

As I was about to head off to bed, I heard laughing coming from the living space. I was curious, so I walked in and I realised Valerie had finally embarrassed me.

The TV was on; I saw a little girl run around on the beach in a girly bathing suit with her older sister. "Valy!" The little girl squealed at her older sister. "Come on! I gotta show you my castle!"

"Alright…" Valerie grinned at the girl, following her.

"Valy!" I repeated with slight sarcasm. Draco and Val looked at me, both smiling. I smiled at them playfully and then my stomach reacted.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could to a bathroom and lobbed my body over the toilet and hurled into it. I started to cry, I thought I was done feeling like this. I heard someone come up behind me and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I shook them off, whoever it was.

"What's wrong Hermione?" It was Val's voice behind me.

All I did was shake my head. "Get out..." I spat. No one moved. "Get out….. Everyone!" I screamed as tears cascaded down onto my cheeks. Val stepped out and whispered something; I knew Draco was still in the room. I hurled again, this time, I felt nothing. Tears may have kept streaming down my face, and my body may have been shaking, but I was numb. I looked to Draco and he rushed to my side. I felt it this time… rising into my throat, I shook him off and prepared for the worst. I hurled, my throat and chest was on fire, and my head started to spin.

I screamed because of how much pain I was in. Draco's hands went around my arms and held them tight against my body, as I struggled he held me tighter. My parents and Jamie came rushing in. The room kept spinning, my head kept getting worse. I collapsed to the ground and screamed one last time before I became unconscious.

****

"Jamie?" I questioned with complete uncertainty, still drowsy.

"I'm here, get some rest Hermione." She brushed back the hair from my forehead leaning over me.

"Where's Draco?" I asked, trying to focus my eyes.

Someone dashed to my side, but once this person held my hand, I knew who it was.

"Draco…can you tell me more about…" I coughed. My throat was dry and it burned. I started to remember my downfall last night, or so I thought it was last night.

He handed me a drink that was sitting on my bedside table. I gulped it down feeling some slight burn down my throat again. "Tell me more about your sisters. You said one died at the age of 5, and another at the age of 2."

"My first sister died when she was five, her name was Cindy. She died in her sleep because she had trouble breathing that night." He sounded so bitter when he said it, like it was his parent's fault that she died. I felt really bad for him.

"My second sister, the 2 year old, was born too early and her organ's were developed outside of her body. The doctors had to do multiple surgeries to get the organs put into place where they should have been. She had problems off and on with her heart and lungs. The night she died was her last night being rushed into the emergency room."

I blinked, I didn't know what so say, but I had to say something, "So….." I looked at him, "She died?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yea…" he sobbed; his heart breaking.

I opened my mouth, but I had nothing to say. I reached for him, but he only handed me the glass of water I had gulped down a few minutes earlier. He realised the glass was empty and walked out of the room wiping his cheeks.

"You need some rest Hermione…" Jamie caressed my hand. "I love you… Don't die, I need you!" She wept as the truth spilt out from her trembling lips.

I slowly rose to a sitting position and hugged Jamie as tightly as I could. "I'm not giving up. That's all I can do baby sister." We looked at each other and we both started to cry. "I love you too." I told her through my tears.

Valerie walked in with the glass of water and saw us both crying, and she rushed over and started to cry too. We hugged each other tightly.

After a few minutes, my dad walked in. "The doctor is on the phone, and she wants to talk to you Hermione."

I had no idea what this ment, but I hoped she had to say something other than, "I'm sorry, your cancer is worse and you and your family needs to be prepared for the worst." I could hear those words ringing in my ears. I took a deep breath and grabbed the phone pulling it to my ear. I took one more deep breath, "Hello…?"

"Hello, Hermione?"

"Speaking…"

"I'm sorry to wake you," I realised it was still night time. "…but I thought I would tell this to you first." She put emphasis on the word, 'first'. I still wasn't sure if this was good or bad, but I was ready to just roll with it. "When we ran the tests, we found that your white blood cell count was…. Increasing, but you'd have to come back in and get another set of the pills so that they keep increasing."

"Can I put you on speaker phone? I want my family to hear this from you." The doctor explained what she had just told me. I was clutching my chest in relief with both hands. Draco took one of my hands, not really knowing what the voice from the phone was talking about.

After she was finished and my dad thanked her for telling us the news, there was a whisper in my ear, "So this is good..?"

I looked to the confused boy beside me, "This is very good." I hugged him tightly, and then everyone joined in the hug. Everyone was smiling; some people with tears rolling down their cheeks, including my sisters and I.

****

That night we all stayed up, talking and playing board games; half the time we spent trying to teach Draco the games. Both my sisters laughed when they were explaining something in the simplest way they could. I stepped in and re-explained it to him, he finally understood it. We ended up only playing two different board games.

As we finished playing the game, my sister, Jamie went through the movies and then Val joined her. I nestled into Draco's side and his arm went around my shoulders.

"EEKK!" Jamie squealed as she hugged a movie to her chest.

"Let me guess…" I said. "You found The Notebook."

"EEKK!" she said again.

Val tried tearing the movie case out of her arms. "Fine… We can watch it; just give me the movie so I can put it in…" My mom stepped into the room to the room, "Hi Hermione." She smiled, and then she looked to my sisters and shook her head. "Can I turn the lights on?"

"Yea, sure mom, I don't think I've seen the tree lights since we got here." I smiled at her.

She flicked a switch, and blue, green and red shone brightly and illuminated the tree. My eyes explored the tree to find what decorations were in the tree this year. There was one ornament that caught my eye; it was a sapphire coloured ball with my name written on it with silver letters. I remember the day that it was given to me.

I was missing Christmas at home one year, and had to be in the hospital. I had talked with a girl that was a couple years older than I was and she was stuck in the hospital on Christmas too. On Christmas morning she came in to see me and gave me Christmas ball with my name written on it in silver letters, it had been the colour of my birth stone, sapphire. It was the best present I have ever gotten in while being sick. I maybe have gotten extravagant gifts and cute teddy bears, but for some reason, I loved this the most.

I couldn't help myself but smile. "So you see the new additional tree decorations?" Val asked me.

"Uhhmm... yeah, the Paris decorations are great." I smiled. She looked at me, and knew that that's not what I was smiling about. She looked to the tree and saw the blue ball and tapped it looking in my direction. I simply just nodded.

I bid everyone a goodnight and walked sluggishly up the stairs to my room, Draco by my side. I was about to open my door to step inside, then his hands went around my waist, his lips kissing my neck.

Giggles bubbled up from my throat; I twisted around to kiss him, but his lips crashed down on mine. To me the kiss was awkward, and foreign, and not in a good way.

"Hermione, maybe you're just imagining it, or maybe it's just because you're tired." My head kept telling me.

I broke the kiss and said, "Draco, I'm tired, I should get some rest."

"Oh, right, okay, goodnight." He stumbled over words and left to the room he was staying in.

I opened my room, and I couldn't help but want to follow him to where he was sleeping. I plopped on my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**

* * *

********New Characters:**

**_Hermione's Mom: Cynthia  
Hermione's Younger Sister: Jamie (14 years old)  
Hermione's Older Sister: Valerie (Val) (22 years old)  
Hermione's Dad: Garret_**


	15. Roller Coaster of Feelings

****

****

******Thanks for all the reviews.  
I appoligise for not upadating in a loooonnngg time! Don't hate me! lol  
I also appoligise that the chapter is short, but if after 2 weeks I haven't updated... leave me a message telling me I should update, I'm not kidding! Sometimes when I have free time I forget...**

LOVE EVERYONE FOR READING! 3 

******************Keep commenting I love it! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!  
**

* * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Some yelled at me as the bounced on my bed.

"Uggghh… Why?" I asked groggily stretching underneath my warm covers hiding my head because it was so bright in my room.

The next response came, "WAKE UP STUPID!"

"Alright, geez… just stop bouncing…" I told her as soon as I opened my eyes.

She got off the bed and sat down on my window bench seat. "Come one… hurry up!" Jamie whined, now bouncing on her seat. To shut her up, I got dressed, still in a haze, and opened the door. She ran out, not waiting for me.

I walked down the spiral stairs following Jamie and then I remembered… I had gotten a phone call last night from the doctor with good news. My head started jumping around wondering why Jamie was in such a hurry to get down stairs.

Then it hit me; I caught Jamie's arm, "What day is it?"I had been so busy with my family and Draco; I wasn't paying any attention to the days.

"Uggghhh," She shook her head, and kept running down the stairs as they spiralled down. I didn't say anything else but followed her.

Everyone was dressed, and sitting in the living room, including Draco. He was talking with Val until I came into the room, and my sister who I had been following, gracefully sat by the tree and handed everyone a present with their names on it.

So it was Christmas morning, and I hadn't realised it until now; this was odd for me. I had bought everyone presents before I left, and bought a few other things when I got back, wrapped them and put them underneath the tree, but the date of this event had slipped my mind.

Val and Jamie opened their presents from our parents first; I then realised there was a present in my hands, so I joined Jamie on the floor and opened mine as well. I looked at the wrapping, and instantly knew who it was from. The silver bells on the green paper moved back and forth as if to ring, but didn't.

The paper was unwrapped, but all I saw was a brown, plain box, so I opened it up and all I saw was another brown box to open. There were two more boxes before I saw a little green box with a silver ribbon around it. It dropped from my finger tips and fell to the floor to what seemed like in slow motion. I couldn't believe it, the little green box was the size of one that would have a wedding ring, or some kind of ring inside of it.

"Okay Hermione, you're getting ahead of yourself. Just open the box and see what's inside…. It's not going to kill you." I thought to myself. I sighed and pulled the ribbon until the bow came undone. I gave one last sigh and opened the box.

There was no ring; not any kind of jewellery, but it sure was pretty. In the box laid a plastic doll; she had red hair and a green robe. "It's…uhhmm… cute….." I said.

"I'm guessing you thought it was a ring..?" Draco laughed.

"Yeah…" I laughed awkwardly.

"She represents good fortune." He told me making his way to my side. "If you hadn't had cancer, I wouldn't be here. You're also lucky that you're getting better, and recovering from the cancer." He smiled at me as he sat beside me.

"Before this gets any mushier, let's open more presents!" Jamie squealed happily.

I straightened myself up and dug out a present with Jamie's name on it, then one with Draco's; I reached even further to pull out Valerie's next present, then lastly, one with my name.

Jamie told Draco to open his first, but I knew she was ready to tear open hers. She had been shaking that one, from me since she saw it.

He opened it, and opened the box and pulled out a green and silver scarf with black tassels. In black lettering, it said, "Slytherin Prince". He couldn't help but laugh, and KNEW it was me. I kissed him, and yet again, no 'spark'. I just ignored it, and went on with the morning, opening presents. Jamie got a pair of SkullCandy headphones that she's been asking for as well as a couple new dance dresses. Val got some new editing software that she's been raving about lately, as well as a few new T-shirts from a store she loves and a new stand for her camera.

My mom had gotten a few new picture frames that she had been looking for and a necklace that Jamie, Val, Draco and I pitched in to buy. Dad had gotten a few records that he put with his collection. Apparently Valerie saw them while in Paris and she had to buy them. Jamie had to buy dad this sappy plaque with poetry written on it saying how great it was to have a dad like him. Draco and I bought him a case, that looked like a record player, and it contained very yummy, but expensive candies from all over the world, including German chocolate.

After opening everything up, I was the last to descend from the living room into the kitchen, and I looked at the tree seeing the blue Christmas ball, "I hope you're right Ava, and all my dreams _do_ come true." Ava was the girl that gave me the ball at the hospital.

"Cynthia, can you pass the pancakes..?" I turned my head, to see the person who had asked the question. It's like I was looking at someone I thought I knew, yet I have no idea who he really is. Draco had asked the question and the words came out so sweetly that it frightened me. Here was this guy that I thought has been mean from me till this year, and now…. I have no idea.

As my mind span around in circles, food was passed around the table and people talked in bliss as I looked at my family without a word. Everything in this picture seemed wrong, something was missing. I was feeling lost, who were these people, where were my friends, Harry and Ron in this picture?

The phone rang and I jumped out of my head and back into the kitchen where everyone else was. My dad got out of his chair and answered the phone, "Hello…? Uhhmmm, yes she's here, but she's having breakfast. Okay, Hermione, phone's for you." I screwed up my face and wondered who it was. "It would be great if you could answer it… today"

"Ohhh... Uhhmm right…" I jumped out of my chair and grabbed the phone from my dad's hand. "Hello….?" I asked completely did not realize who would be at the other end.

"Hermione..? Hey, it's Harry."

"And Ron…" Ron added; hurt that Harry didn't include his name.

"Uhhmm Dad, I think I'm going to take this upstairs…"

"Alright, don't be long."

I pressed a button on the phone and hung up the phone, I ran upstairs to my room and the door burst open and ran to my phone that sat on my bedside table.

_Click._

"Hello…" I responded happily.

"How are you're holidays going?" Harry asked.

"They were going pretty good, then great, then not sure…"

"Care to explain?" Harry asked.

"I got here, and everyone was pleased to see me. A bout a week ago, I got a call from the doctor telling me I was getting better… of course the past few days, I've just been feeling weird about my relationship with Draco…." I lowered my voice, "It's like the love has vanished, or going away…."

"Sounds like things are getting better and strange at the same time. Maybe it's just because of the news you got hasn't sunken in yet… We have to go; Ron's mom is calling us for her special breakfast."

"I'm glad you're getting better 'mione! I can't wait to see you back at school." Ron said; I could tell he was smiling.

It seemed that he had been holding his breath while saying it. I couldn't help but smile myself, "I really want to come and visit you guys before we have to go back… but I'm not sure what to tell Draco. I just need time away from him."

_Knock. Knock._

"Crap…. I should probably go. I'll talk to you guys later."

"When can we call you again?" Harry asked.

"Maybe tomorrow..?"

"Okay… Bye Hermione."

"Bye guys!" I said sounding a bit sad; I was wishing that I could be with them.

_Click._

"Hermione, you should come back downstairs and be with your family." Val peaked into my room.

She saw the sad look on my face before I could fake a grin. "What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Nothing's wrong." I tried saying cheerfully.

"I know you better than most people do, you know that. So…." She took a seat next to me on my bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I miss Harry and Ron."

"Is that all?" She eyed me.

"Yes, that's all…" Valerie knew that that was only part of the reason.

She sighed, "I'm sure that's not the only reason, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"I'm not sure about this anymore." I finally confessed.

"What are you unsure about?"

"This…this relationship… I have with Draco." I sighed.

"Why do you say that Hermione…? I mean you have such an amazing relationship with him. I would kill to have a guy be that sweet around me." Val confessed.

"I know. It's just… I don't know. Maybe I just need some time to think or something. I was thinking maybe I could go spend some time with Ron and Harry for a bit at The Burrow."

"Alright, I think that would be good. Spend some time with your friends…alone."

* * *

**If you have any ideas/suggetions for the next chapter(s) let me know! It's greatly appreciated. **


	16. Good Bye

**Merry Christmas everyone!**  
**I got you a present! :D **

**_For those who keep telling me that the electronics don't work at Hogwarts... _**  
**_I must say... when the books where written, there where no iPods/mp3 players...(the first book was published in 1997) and this is my own twist with the characters, so I can do whatever I please. Thanks_**

* * *

After talking to my sister I went down stairs for the end of breakfast conversations. Later in the day I started to think about how I was going to tell Draco I wanted to go see Ron and Harry… alone.

"Uggghhh! DRACO…!" Jamie squealed.

I couldn't help but see what all the commotion was about, sure enough, Draco had locked my sister out of the bathroom.

"Really? This is what you're screaming about Jamie….?"

"Well… your annoying boyfriend picked me up WHILE I was brushing my teeth and decided to lock me out… Uggghh!" Jamie said, annoyed with me and Draco. "Open up… Or else!"

"Pfftt… Or else what?" I knew he was smirking at the other side of the door.

"Or else you will see the full extent of my wrath!" Jamie threatened.

I banged on the door, "Draco, just open up…" By this time I was tired and just wanted to get their shenanigans over with.

"Alright fine, as long as you keep your sister on a leash."

"Oh…. You're the one who needs a leash!" My darling sister spat, not that at this moment she was much of a darling. At least she was entertaining… I guess.

Draco stepped out of the bathroom and I drug him out of the way so Jamie could escape where Draco had just been. He stepped closer to me, and I cowered for a second not realising what he was doing. Then he bent down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk."

I was in bliss, and then taken off guard by his tone. He was sad; like he was about to tell his friends he was leaving them.

"Uhhmm, okay?" I questioned. I wanted to talk to him too, but now…. I was worried.

"Not now though, we'll talk tonight." His voice grew fainter. He kissed my lips, and he went off into his room and shut his door.

I walked meaninglessly into my room and shut the door. "UUGGHHHH!" was all I could let out. Crawled onto my bed, I curled up into my covers and grabbed the new muggle book that was lying on my bedside table that I had just gotten. Opening the book, trying to read it, I realised it was pointless to even try. All I could think about now was what kind of conversation I would be in for tonight with Draco.

"Hermione..?" A voice whispered opening my door a crack. "Are you asleep?"

"No, I just like to sleep with my eyes open and my lights on." I said with a sarcastic twist.

"Oh… ok, then I guess I'll leave." The door closed slightly.

"Wait…" I jumped off my bed and ran to the door. I opened it up slowly and stretched up onto my tippy toes and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. He smiled and picked me up, letting himself into my room. He set me down and I sat on the edge of my bed. "You wanted to talk?"

"Uhhmmm, yeah… I was thinking about going to go visit my mom and just make sure she's okay… even though she might drive me insane but…."

"I get it…" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I was thinking about going to see Harry and Ron before going back to school."

He headed out of my room, and all I could think about was that I wanted to kiss him; I hadn't felt like that in a while, now that feeling was coming back. It's like I had been numbed of many of my feelings, and I was starting to get them back. I still wasn't sure how long this was going to last.

…

As I stood in the doorway to Draco's room, I couldn't help but feel… horrible. I felt like I had pushed him away, but he wanted to see his mom, or at least check up on her…. right?

"Don't just stand there. Help with the bags Hermione." Val told me as she scooted past me out of the room with a suitcase.

I looked down and then back up. I caught the sight of his eyes and they looked empty with hurt. I walked to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed my face into his chest crying.

"All you have to do is tell me to stay, and I will." He whispered into my ear.

I pulled my face back to look up at him. "I can't…" He sighed and nodded. "I just think we need time apart, even if…" and I buried my head back in his chest as the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

He pulled himself away from me and sat down on the floor. "Come sit." I sat down beside him, and he wrapped his arms around me and comforted me. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too Draco." I smiled up at him. I then realised that I might be digging myself into a hole.

"Remember the first time I found you in the bathroom?"

"Yes…"

"I could hear someone talking to themselves and I realised it was you, so I thought maybe I would be able to smash your heart into tiny pieces. Then I heard that you were crying, and thought about what I did, and how much I have hurt you in the past. I decided to see what was wrong, instead of hurt you."

"This is sweet, Draco, but why are you telling me this?"

"I have changed… for the better, but it was because I decided to help you instead of crush you."

I curled into Draco even more then I was; I placed a kiss on his lips and just as we were about to go further into the kiss…

"Come on; let's get… you two a room." Val laughed. She stretched out her hand toward me and I took it. She helped me up and we loaded up the car and took Draco to the ministry where I knew he would be safe, and the minister himself arranged a car for him to get home.

I kissed him a farewell, about to cry, and told him that I would see him soon. I pushed my face into his chest not wanting to let him go.

"My offer still stands…" He told me.

"I love you, but I need to see my friends. But I WILL miss you Draco." I told him, crying now.

"I love you too 'Mione." He smiled and kissed me one last time and squeezed my hand, he let go and left.

I felt like he might never come back, but I had to keep telling myself he would.

…

A few days later a ministry car arrived at the house and my parents packed the car up with all of my suitcases as I had a shower and got ready to leave. I wished that I didn't have to leave everyone; Val, Jamie, Mom, Dad…. And Draco may have already left, but the memories still remained.

"Time to walk Hermione…" I said to myself. "Time to walk away from the past and move on; it's time to see your friends, they need you." I looked back one more time, and Jamie ran up to me and hugged me one last time.

"I love you sissy." She said smiling, with tears ready to burst from her tear ducts.

"I love you too Jamie." I told her hugging her back. "I'll be back before you know it."

I got into the car and the car started to head toward the Weasly's house.

* * *

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone, I really hope you enjoy the story!  
SPAM ME LIKE CRAZY! (So I get another chapter done... thanks!) **


	17. Problem After Problem

**All my rambling is at the end, but you should read it. **

**_When I say: DRAMIONE_**

_**I'm indicating that it's a new day, or time has passed, like I did with the "***" or the "...".**  
_

* * *

"Hermione, wake up, you're here." I was being shaken by a boy with jet black hair.

I grumbled and groaned, "What?" I must have fallen asleep on my ride here.

"You're at the Weasly's house. All of your stuff is inside, now we just have to get you inside."

"Oh…" I muttered, still groggy. I got out of the car and stumbled into the house.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "You're finally awake!"

"Finally? How long have I been asleep..?"

"About half an hour… we thought we'd let you sleep a bit while we got everything inside."

"Thanks Ron…" I said irritated, sleepily wiping my eyes.

"How were the last few days with the…." Ron didn't know what to call Draco, friend, enemy… Draco had been our enemy for so long; no one knew what to call him.

"It was…. Interesting." I replied, starting to feel my eyes fill with tears.

"So….." Harry said. "It's late… we should head off to bed… We can talk more about this tomorrow."

We headed up the stairs as Harry grabbed my arm. "Wha-?"

"I can tell you miss him. If you love him Hermione, tell him. Even though many of us don't approve, or don't understand... we're still here for you."

I was surprised at Harry, but I needed that. I hugged Harry tightly and said, "Thanks Harry, I'm here for you too. I really have missed you and Ron, I wish I had told you about my cancer, earlier…. I'm sorry for not…."

"Hermione, it's okay. You're getting better, and we would be here even if you weren't."

"Thanks Harry." I hugged him one last time, and headed up the stairs.

As I got to the room I was sharing with Ginny, who was at Luna's for the night, I pulled out a few of my clothes, and I ended up finding one of Draco's shirts in my suitcase. I held it to my chest, and brought it up to my face. It smelt like Draco, I wrapped  
my fingers even tighter around the shirt and then heard a knock at the door.

"Uhhmm…. One minute." I stuffed the shirt underneath my pillow and went for the door. "Oh… Hey Ron..."

"I... uhmm… I just wanted to say that I'm really happy that you're doing a lot better 'Mione."

"Me too…" I hugged him and told him that I was really tired, but that I had missed him, and that we would for sure talk in the morning.

I got into my bedtime attire and snuggled underneath the sheets, with the aroma of Draco filling my nostrils. I slept with shirt underneath my pillow, and it made me feel safe again, but I wanted Draco to be here. Even though I knew that Harry and Ron  
wouldn't like having him around, as well as the other Weaslys.

**_DRAMIONE_**

_**Two weeks had past…**_

I woke up to the light dancing across the room because of Ginny's crystals by the window. I smiled thinking about the great things that I have done here; the memories; the love; the fights; the planning; the fun. I laid in bed for a few minutes longer, letting all the thoughts caress my mind in comfort in the absence of my other piece of security.

"Slipping one of your potions into Ginny's drink and making your sister turn purple isn't the best way to greet her back home now is it?" I heard Mrs. Weasley shouting.

Giggling, I thought how much I have missed her; she has been my mother away from home. I flung the covers off of my body searching through my suitcase looking for my wand. In this house, I knew I would need it.

"Good morning, my dear." Mrs. Weasley cheerfully greeted me into the kitchen.

I sat down next to Harry; he greeted me with, "You should eat."

"Good morning to you too…" I answered. "I'm getting better, but I'm pretty sure that I can't handle eating at the moment." Harry gave me a suspicious look, "I'm fine…" I tried reassuring him. "My stomach usually can't handle eating just after I wake up."

"Alright…" He said still keeping an eye on me.

After everyone (except me) ate, we went outside, the boys and Ginny played Quidditch.

I decided to wander from the house, walking beside the gravel road. I looked as far as I could in the distance at the road, wondering when my life stopped and turned, and where the turns are going to be in the future.

A song started to ring in my ears...

**_"Don't you go,_**

**_Away, I know,_**

**_Without your love,_**

**_I'll never find my way back home_**

**_'Cause you and me,_**

**_So happily,_**

**_Make all our dreams of make believe reality_**

**_La, la, la. La, la, la. La, la, la, la, la._**

**_Troubles, never find us there_**

**_Oh, bubbles float through the air,_**

**_Float through the air_**

**_Float through the air, air, air, air.  
_**

**_La, la, la. La, la, la. La, la, la, la, la."_**

I turn away from my thoughts and all of them disappear into an abyss, ready to be gobbled up by the dark corners of my mind. I went back to the Quidditch game, where the boys, and Ginny, were zooming around on their brooms.

"What a name for a dragon! Why does Charlie name the dragons when he can't keep them?" I could hear Harry.

"I don't know…" Ron responded.

I was sitting on the ground, going through my pockets. I found the small doll that Draco gave me. My head sunk down into my hands and my eyes filled with salty water and they fell down my cheeks and dripped off my face. "I miss you." It came as a whisper. I kissed the doll and went back into the room I was sleeping in.

I grabbed a towel and snuck into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and peeled off all my clothes. I sat in the floor of the shower and cried myself out of tears. "My security; the love of my life; I love you; I miss you; I need you; I want you; I don't want to forget you." I couldn't help but say it through the tears.

Trying to get up from the floor, I slipped and started to cry again thinking of the first time he found me curled up on the floor in the bathroom. "I need you." I said again giving up on myself.

"I'm always here for you." A voice rang in my ears, the voice that I needed to give me some strength.

I got up off the floor and washed my hair. I got out of the shower and turned the water off. Just as I was about to slip into Ginny's room to get dressed, I heard someone familiar at the door downstairs. I had to get dressed first, before I went downstairs.

**_DRAMIONE_**

"You're just here to ruin everything…." I could hear Ron boiling with anger. "She wanted time away from you." Every word was spat in the intruder's face with pure venom.

I covered my mouth, because I now knew who stood at the door. I wasn't sure if I should run to him, or go back into the room I had just come from.

"Ron, leave him alone. If Hermione wants him gone, then it will happen, but if she wants him here… then… just don't blow your head off okay. For Hermione..?" Harry was standing up for me; he must have seen in my eyes what I wanted. We always could see through each others smiles.

Ron stood there for a moment, not sure if he should respond or shove the boy I wanted to run to and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him until his lips became familiar again. He must have decided on trying to keep himself from throwing Draco out the door.

Someone was coming my way; I went back into Ginny's room. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _The sound came from my door. I decided to open it, "Oh, hey Harry. What's going on down there, seems like Ron is about to blow up over someone." I faked a giggle.

My act must have been working because Harry seemed unaware that I knew what was going on. "You should come with me." He sounded serious, yet I could tell that he didn't want to take me downstairs, even though that's where we were heading.

The moment I reached the last step, I could see the strain and the worry, and pain in Draco's eyes and face. It washed away as soon as he lifted his head to see me. He tried to make his way towards me, but Ron wouldn't let him any further into his house.

I made my way towards Draco instead and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I wasn't going to make Ron, or Harry anymore uncomfortable then they already were by kissing Draco.

"I love you." Draco whispered in my ear. "I can't stand a moment without you. I know you wanted space to be with your friends." Draco sighed. "I… I… I'm being selfish aren't I?" He looked deep into my eyes with his grey ones, begging for me to ask him  
to stay.

"Draco…" I couldn't tell him to leave, I wanted him to stay, but I knew that time apart would be a good thing… or was it? "I don't know what to do." I looked away, he brought my face back up to his, and he kissed my lips. It didn't take the second kiss to remember how his lips felt on mine. His sweet breath intertwined with mine as he kissed me a third and fourth time.

"Stop!" Ron bellowed from behind me. "How can you kiss him? He's the guy who called you a mudblood; he's the guy you punched in third year!"

Harry grabbed Ron before things got out of hand. I spaced myself away from Draco in between Ron and Draco; Harry was doing the same.

"Ron, please… for me? Let him stay, at least for tonight..?" I begged, about to let tears fall from the corners of my eyes.

_Hmph _"Why should I let him?"

"Because Ron, you're my friend and no matter what my decisions are, you should be there for me."

"Only tonight, if the rest of this household approves." He knew his mother wouldn't let Draco stay.

Mrs. Weasley came through the door. "What's all the…. Oh." Her face dropped in horror.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I talk to you..?"

She nodded not taking her glare away from Draco, with the occasional glance at our fingers laced together, even though we stood apart.

We both walked outside and I explained to her what has been going on; she said he could stay as long as he causes no trouble. I knew she didn't approve, but I was glad that she was willing to give him a chance.

I nodded at Draco and gave him a hug. I didn't want to let go of him. If I were to die in his arms at that moment, I would have died happy. Of course… I didn't end up dying in his arms.

* * *

_** Song used:**_

_**Priscilla Ahn – Find My Way Back Home**_

**THANKS EVERYONE! **

**Write comments here, and write me emails if you want to spam me to write more...**

**EMAIL:**

**_ broken . misfit gmail. com_**** (no spaces)  
**

**To writemore ():**

**haha sorry no proposal, even if there is one, it's much too early to have one. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Here's another chapter for you and all my other wonderful supporters.  
**


	18. What Do I Do? What Have I Done?

Draco was not welcome at the dinner table that night. We sat beside each other, so that he would know that he wasn't alone. There were glares, whispers and silence around the table; even Fred and George were on their best behaviour… minus the suspicious looks we got from them.

"Enough! Everyone! Can't we just all get along? Draco is here on my account, and if you don't like it, then we are BOTH leaving. I'll pack everything up tonight, and you won't see me in the morning." I growled at everyone.

"Hermione, dear…" Mrs. Weasley cooed. "We don't want you to leave, it's just… How can we accept someone into our lives we have been battling against for so long?" She asked trying to understand; well that's what it sounded like.

"I love him." I plainly stated. "I was thinking that most people here would have a decent heart to at least give Draco a chance. Instead you glare at him and make him feel like he is unwanted." I scowled at everyone looking around the room.

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback by what I had just stated, but in her eyes she knew I was right.

I gripped Draco's hand for support. "He isn't under the control of his father now. He has a choice in what to do with his life now." I faced Ron, "Forget everything in the past, let it go! I have."

"Hermione…"

"No don't even start Ronald!" I got up and ran to my room; well Ginny's room.

…

**-HARRY'S POV-**

Hermione had just let all of her feelings go, right out in the open, she even ended up yelling at Mrs. Weasley. She ran upstairs with what looked like were tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to go check on her." Malfoy murmured to everyone.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." I stood up with him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ron. Ginny…" they both nodded and stood up ready to head for the stairs where their friend had descended with the hurt that everyone had betrayed her.

"I think I should go too." There was no way that we were going up there without him. So I just nodded and we all headed up the stairs to find Hermione on the floor beside her bed with her knees hugged to her chest and her head in her hands.

Draco walked past everyone and sat beside her; brushing her hair away from her face, and rubbing her back to soothe her. It clicked in my mind that he really WAS there for her, that he really did love her. This wasn't a show he was putting on for everyone; she knew his touch and it was one that had comforted her on many occasions. There was an unanswered question in my mind… why? Why was he so attached to her, unlike before?

"Hey, it's okay." I could her Malfoy whisper in her ear.

I crossed the room and bent down, I motioned for Ron to follow.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for how we acted. I can see now that we were idiots for treating Draco like an outsider." I said as she lifted her tear stained face and my eyes met her sad, yet hopeful ones. "Ron, do you have anything to say?" I egged him on. I stood up and took a step back, to let Ron get closer to Hermione.

Ron sat down in front of her and started his apology slowly. "I'm sorry too, I was an ass… and…" he bent down to see Hermione's face. "Shit, I'm sorry Hermione. I know I can be a terrible friend sometimes. You know how I can be a hot head. I just… I didn't know that he was different." I guess he had seen what I saw, or at least that's what I hoped. "He can stay Hermione, as long as there's no trouble from him." Ron eyed Malfoy but quickly looked back to Hermione.

Hermione looked up to look Ron in the eyes; she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you Ronald!" She hugged him even tighter, smiling through her previous tears.

She got up from the floor, and hugged me. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand, or at least are trying to." She whispered in my ear.

…..

**-HERMIONE'S POV-**

By the time supper was done, Ginny and I had cleared the table and the boys were getting to know Draco a little better…. For my sake.

I was sitting on the sofa with Ginny talking about Draco and the boys. Ginny seemed to want to know about what had happened at Christmas with my family and Draco. I told her about my little sister liking him, yet wanting to kill him at the same time; I joked about my older sister have the hots for him. I told her about the dance that my sister dedicated to me and I remembered that Val made a video and I ran to get it and show it to her on my portable DVD player.

There were pictures of me and many of the dancers, but most of the pictures were about my younger sister. My sister took pictures of Jamie stretching, spinning, and my mom applying finishing touches on Jamie's dance makeup. Then came the real footage; the performance. Jamie had entered walking in with her toes perfectly pointed, but she had entered with a microphone.

Jamie gave her speech, "I just wanted to say something before I begin dancing. I want to dedicate this dance to my sister; she's been with me, and helped me every step of the way. She was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of eleven, and to this very moment, she is still fighting. She's here in the audience, and I just want to say that I love her for everything she's done for me, and everything she will do for me in the future. I love you sis!"

Ginny's mouth was wide, "I thought you said your sister was harsh..?"

"I did too; this wasn't a normal thing for her. I think she just missed me and she's been going through a lot with her friends and stuff lately. You know… girl drama." We both laughed.

The two of us watched my baby sister poor her heart out on stage as she twisted, turned and flew through the air.

I knew she was talented, but this dance was the one that really hit me. She is an amazing dancer; I hoped that it wouldn't change.

By the time the dance had ended I realized the boys had gathered around. Watching my baby sister poor her heart out on stage showing how much she needs me alive. Tears were threatening to fall but I didn't care; the ones I loved surrounded me, except my family. They protected me and cared for me even when I didn't think I needed it. Then Draco entered my life; things changed and my path to possible death stopped.

Draco decided to sit next to me and out of habit; he wrapped his arm around my waist. He made sure I was alright before he kept talking to Harry and Ron.

Ginny started talking about how great my sister was and how adorable it was that she admitted to a room full of strange people that she needed me. I started to miss her and I haven't been gone for more than a month, but I really missed both my sisters as if I haven't seen them in years.

Mr. Weasley walked into the room and asked me about the device that was sitting between Ginny and I. The boys laughed when my face screwed up, not realizing how to explain it Mr. Weasley, it had caught me off guard that he was asking me, I haven't had someone ask me about muggle world things in a long time, even Draco had just gone along with everything. Harry stepped in to help me out; he explained that it was a device for showing moving pictures.

…

"Ron! Get out of bed! We're going to be late…!" I yelled at him. I grabbed his pillow that his head was comfortably positioned on and I whacked him with it.

"What was that for?" he roared back.

"Get up!"

Ron started wrestling me for the pillow. I ended up on his bed with my arms above my head trying to keep the pillow away from him; it wasn't working too well because he's taller and has longer arms. As I fought against Ron, he started getting closer to my face. He grabbed the pillow from me and started to fight against my tight grip when we both stopped fighting when our eyes locked. The pillow dropped from our grip and his hands went to my neck and my waist pulling me closer, and our lips met sending sparks from our lips.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly pulled away. "Get ready Ronald." I said and scampered out of the room.

**-RON'S POV-**

"What had just happened?" My mind kept spinning in circles, surprised it had happened. "Why had she not stopped it before it had happened?" So many thoughts were chasing each other in my brain.

The shower was warm and washed away any thoughts that I was having until I stepped out of the shower; they all came rushing back. "Did she feel that way?" I pondered it. "... No, who was I kidding? She wouldn't want me."

As I stepped down the stairs I saw the couple and ever thought I was having was answered. Her arms were wrapped around him, stealing a kiss, or a glance every now and then. "It's not fair! I was here first; she went to him instead to share her secrets." I tried to soothe myself back into not caring. Funny thing is, I did care, a lot; I cared a lot for her. She was my best friend, next to Harry, and no matter how many fights we had, we would still be friends. I just wish I knew what she was thinking; I wanted to know if she had told him.

_*sigh*_

**-HARRY'S POV-**

Ron trudged down the steps as if he didn't want to reach the end. "What could be in his head that makes him so lifeless?" Earlier Hermione had darted down the stairs from trying to get Ron out of bed; I wonder if he had blown a casket making her upset.

**-HERMIONE'S POV-**

He was avoiding me; all day. I wish it hadn't happened it was entirely my fault; I should have stopped it before it had happened. "But why didn't I?" The notion popped into my head. "I can't think about that Hermione, you're with Draco. He's the apple of your eye; the beat to your heart."

I felt the need to talk to Ron all day about it; I also felt obligated to tell Draco. "What am I going to do?" I questioned myself. "Do I just drag him out of the room, or when everyone saunters off to bed do I talk to him then? I wish I knew what to do."

* * *

_**What do you think Hermione should do? **_

_**Any suggestions on the story? **_

_**SCHEDULE:**_

_Spring Break (April 22nd – May 1st) _

_No School (May 6th)_

_School Trip to the US (May 8th – May 14th) _

_No School (May 20th) _

_No School (May 23rd) _

_No School (June 10th)_

_Last Day of School (June 29th) _


	19. Roller Coaster Ride

**For those who have asked where I'm going, I'm going to Washington DC for a trip that my school gives you the opportunity to go on. It'll be fun, yet weird because I'll be away from my mom. I leave Sunday, I have to be at the airport at 5:30am, and I come back on Friday at 8:00pm. If you want to follow my thoughts, I will try to update my Tumblr if I have access to internet there. _(info on my homepage)_  
I may or may not work on the next chapter on my trip... The next chapter might be awhile because my homework pile and school and life and stuff... It'll give me something to do something to do on the plane. Thanks for all the understanding in advance.**

Any ideas for the next few chapters? What are your thoughts?  


* * *

**-HERMIONE'S POV-**

The day had passed by and I had decided to leave out my morning actions toward Ron; I kept telling myself I wasn't hiding it from him, it just wasn't telling him about something that he shouldn't worry himself with. Doubt crossed my mind from time to time; anytime I kissed him or anytime he wrapped an arm around me. I always found a way of fling the feelings and contemplations aside.

My bed had been calling my name to wrap myself up in its warm arms and soft skin. The only problem about going to bed would be that I would start thinking about everything and then dreams would haunt me throughout the night.

Harry retired to bed and the last left to leave was Ron and I; Draco took the couch, so we were the ones that were keeping him from going to bed. I got up to slink to my bed when Ron said he would accompany me on the walk upstairs.

"He hadn't said a word to me all day, and now he wanted to walk me to my room..?" I thought to myself. "What was I in for? A long awkward silent and shameful walk up the stairs, or did he want to talk about this morning?" The more I waited for Ron to accompany me; the more I wanted to run outside to breathe; it felt as if I had been holding by tongue… and my breath all day hoping I wouldn't say the wrong thing.

The walk up the staircase was awkward; for now, I was okay with awkward. When my feet landed by my door I hand collapsed on my shoulder, "We need to talk." The dreaded words had escaped his mouth.

I bowed my head the response that came next was; "Not now Ronald, I'm tired."

He shook his head in disbelief but said nothing to argue anyways. He turned on his heal and just as he was about to open his door he turn back to look at me and found that I hadn't moved.

"Hermione..?"

"What?" The sad reply came before I knew my mouth was open.

"I'm sorry; I was stupid." He had walked back over and thrown an arm around my shoulders and the other one to pull me in tight. I was silently crying into his chest as he rubbed the small of my back.

"What have I done? I have ruined everything; my friendship, my relationship… what's next?" I cried harder into Ron's warm chest.

Ron picked me up and carried my limp body to my bed; he tucked me under my covers and was about to leave when I wrapped my slender fingers around his thick wrist and pulled him back down onto my bed. Ginny had left again to help Luna and her father with a few things around the house; Luna's father had been forced to write silly things in the Quibbler by Death Eaters.

Ron sat on the edge of my bed as I laid in silence hugging my pillow to my chest. "Ron…" Tears were threatening to trickle down my cheeks.

"Hmm..?" He was distant and I could tell he was thinking.

"I'm sorry; I know you don't like me like that and, neither do I and…"

I wasn't paying attention to what Ron was doing this time and his lips crashed onto mine and quickly left. "You're wrong…" He got up and left the room as I laid in silence once more left with my thoughts.

I stepped into Ginny's room; before I would shut the door I slid down the wall and wept, "He does like me… This can't be happening!" I ended up crying myself to sleep with everything that was making my head spin and giving me a headache.

…

I ended up waking up before everyone and the things that happened last night flooded back to my head. "Why me?" I moaned. "This can't be happening… Everything was good until… THAT happened!" I shoved my face into my pillow and cried once more. Once I was finally done crying I got up to go to the bathroom to wash my face to face the world once more.

Just as I stepped out of the room… "Uhhmm… Hey." Ron had stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I stepped out of line last night."

I couldn't say anything to him. To be honest I couldn't talk to him, or else I felt like I may spill my guts to him; at this point… that wouldn't be a great idea. I walked to the door and he decided to block it. I nudged him to try and get past.

"I know you hate me right now; I don't blame you. I really wish you would talk to me Hermione." I pulled my chin up so he could see my eyes. I tried to fight with him then gave up; I closed my eyes but he had already had seen that I had been crying.

His hand dropped from my chin and his head bowed in despair. "I'm sorry," was all that he could reply.

He turned to leave when I finally spoke up, "Ron…."

He was stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry too."

Ron spun around on his heel and headed back toward me. "Why? It's my fault."

"It's not your fault that I've been crying." I hugged him close forgetting everything. It shocked him then his arms wrapped around me and sunk into the hug.

"Then why?"

"Because….." I thought about telling him then I thought, "I can't; it would be wrong." I pulled away and looked into his eyes searching for something. I was there; everything was there. Sincerity, kindness, perfection… I sighed. "I can't tell you." I head dropped when I said it out loud.

"It's okay." His arms went around me in that perfectly sweet hug that made me melt into his arms. When he pulled me closer, I knew he had me.

I pulled away then told him I should probably have a shower before I went down stairs.

…

That day felt less and more awkward then before. It was less awkward because Ron and I were talking again… but it was more uncomfortable when Draco hugged or kissed me. I wanted to go back to that morning and repeat everything and stay there in Ron's arms.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW :D**

Thanks everyone for all the love and support, I really appreciate it. I enjoy reading everyone's comments in my inbox. If you want to email me, don't be afraid to do so... My email is on my homepage. 

**I LOVE YOU, and I will update AS SOON AS I CAN! **


	20. Forget Me Not

**I'm officially on summer break for TWO MONTHS! (but sadly I have to get a job this summer.)**

**Here is my update my lovely followers! I'm glad everyone has been patient for this, and trust me, I'll be working on this story for the next few nights to get many updates because I've been lacking in my updates during the school year. **

**The experience in D.C. was amazing... and if you want more info about my experience please ask and I'll gladly send you a long message. **

**Now... To the story:  
**

* * *

**-HERMIONE'S POV-**

…

I woke up, head spinning from all the confusion, but I couldn't think about that now. Packing up the things I had removed from my suitcases had to be repacked and then we all had to head to Platform 9 ¾.

The crowds were as big as always; parents hugging their children and telling them to come back for the summer. Draco stood alone without anyone; I hugged him close, feeling a little awkward. Mrs. Weasley came up behind me and told me we should get on the train. As I left, I heard her talk to Draco.

"You better treat her properly. She's a part of my family, and if you hurt her…"

"I won't, I'm just never sure if I'm ever good enough for her."

I turned around and saw tears in Mrs. Weasley's eyes; she pulled Draco in and hugged him. "You're a good boy. Now off you go…"

I turned around and bit my lip heading towards the train again. What was I doing? I was screwing everything up. "What was I doing?" I almost cried right there; I managed to hold it all in.

I sat down next to Draco on the train and I pulled out my camera from my purse. My little sister, when she was 7 years old, danced on the screen. My baby sister, even at that time, could gracefully dance as if she had been dancing for years. Val had put pictures on my camera; they were pictures of me when I was 12. They were dreadful. Bruised eyes from chemo and pale cheeks; I was dead. Tears started to stream down my face.

Draco looked over and hugged me pulling my face into his chest. I held onto him like a child needing comfort from her favourite giant, plush bear.

Ron scoffed from his seat and looked out the window. Harry was with Luna, Neville, and Ginny; he got dragged into their conversation about plants and the 'new' Quibbler.

The tension hung in the air and I held onto Draco so much more. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up to him lightly shaking me telling me we were at Hogwarts.

I got up and tried collecting my things from above my head, but Draco grabbed my carry one before I had gotten to it. He smiled his genuine smile that was meant for only me. We got off the train and started walking towards the carriages.

"It'll break him if I tell him." I thought. I looked up at Draco and saw that his smile hadn't left his face. I stopped and he looked down at me and saw me biting my lip.

"Are you okay Hermione?" His eyes grew terrified.

I stretched up onto my tiptoes and kissed him. "Never leave me." I whispered in his ear before lowering myself down to the ground.

"I promise you I won't." He kissed me back.

We got onto the carriage and I snuggled into his arms. I stared at the stars in wonder. The world felt so big at that moment; a big open sky that would have welcomed me into the blissful blue space if I would have passed. It would have been much less complicated for me to be looking down on everyone as I sat on a cloud hiding away.

I almost fell back asleep in Draco's arms when the carriage stopped and gave a jolt. We made our way to the lake and crossed with the boats; the air was so cold but refreshing.

Harry, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and I went into the Great Hall and ate dinner. Draco and I met up after and we walked together until we had to go our separate ways to our corridors.

I took a shower, dressed into my pajamas and snuggled under the big, fluffy, comforter on my bed.

"Home." I thought. I looked around and I was disappointed. I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Draco and gradually turned into the nightmare I hoped would never surface my head.

I woke up sweating; I got up had a warm shower and dressed for the morning. We had a week to settle back into the school's surroundings before classes started again.

Words of a sad song rung in my ears as I saw Draco in the corner of my eye;

_"Maybe I love you; maybe I just like the sound_

_But if you disappear you'll still hear when my heart hits the ground_

_Every touch, of every scene_

_Is just beautifully broken as, a bird without wings…"_

My beautiful blonde boy came up to me with a smirk and asked me why I looked like Luna.

I cocked en eyebrow and he said that I had a mystical look on my face that made me look like Looney Lovegood.

I gave a fake giggle and we walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco walked me to my friends and sat down with me to join my table. Many Gryffindors gave Draco a look and some of the younger ones pointed out to him that he was a Slytherin, therefore he can't sit at the table. He kissed my cheek and smiled at them. They made fake puking noises and left to the other side of the table taking their heaping plates of food.

I giggled thinking of Ron…

"Why was I thinking about Ronald?" I screamed in my head.

Ron came up and sat beside Harry giving me weird, 'What the hell?' looks.

I sat through breakfast and left Draco and Harry talk about… well I wasn't fully sure, but it sounded like Quidditch.

I heard footsteps behind me and I had a pretty god idea of who it was. I turned a corner and went into Myrtle's bathroom; I turned back around to see who was following me. A red headed boy that was stressing my heart out was the person that had stalked me into Myrtle's chambers.

"Ron we can't be…" His lips crashed onto mine when I heard someone behind us.

"Get off of her!" Draco had found me and when he saw Ron kissing me, he grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tore him off of me. I stood in silence not running to Draco for comfort, not going to Ron to see if he was okay, and not darting out, crying to my room.

Draco looked at me taking steps towards me when I took steps back stumbling into the wall behind me. The smack on my back from the wall was what I needed for my emotions to fall to the floor and my tears to start rolling. I slid down the wall and tucked my knees into my chest crying.

Draco took a cautious towards me. I told him to go away. Ron almost walked past Draco when he was grabbed by the collar telling him not to get any closer.

I shook my head and got up from the floor; "It's not completely his fault." And I dashed out of the room leaving the boys in the girl's bathroom.

…

I was in my room, back under my warm covers. The world was outside my room, and so were my problems; why was I crying?

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"'Mione, it's Harry… we need to talk."

"No!" I yelled.

The door opened and I grabbed the pillow under my head and hurled it at Harry. "Go away!"

I was a child throwing a fit.

"We need to talk."

"Don't you get it? Go away! We can talk later Harry… Now go away!" I threw another pillow at him and he left my room leaving me alone to cry.

I stayed in my room all day.

My stomach started to make gurgling noises and I figured I was hungry… it was still strange to eat and not worry about it coming up my intestines minutes later. Washing my face, I dreading facing my fears, I was frightened to go downstairs… to get bombarded with questions.

As I stepped into the common room, I saw it was empty.

I entered the great hall and I saw Ron's face…sad, aching. I searched the Slytherin table and there was Draco, scared, ready to cry.

I walked over to Draco. At that moment, I knew what my heart wanted. Ron was my friend, and as much as I didn't want to hurt him. He was my friend. Draco was my heart's desire.

I came up behind him and draped my arms around him kissing his neck and moving to his cheek. His face automatically brightened for a small moment and left again into his dark place.

"We need to talk." He was dead inside.

I nodded and I quickly kissed his check again. His face only lightened a little.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW :D**

**_Thanks everyone for all the love and support, I really appreciate it. I enjoy reading everyone's comments in my inbox. If you want to email me, don't be afraid to do so... My email is on my homepage._**


	21. Decisions, Decisions

**It's been awhile, so you might want to do some re-reading _  
(sorry again everyone) _**

* * *

I had sat in my room in my spare time and only walked the floors of the castle when it was necessary. I was depressed. Draco had said his farewell because as much as he loved me, he couldn't be cheated on. I had told him everything.

He didn't want to stand in the way of Ron and I.

…

Ron came up behind me as I walked to Charms class. He stared into my dead eyes and saw Draco drift past me and snarled at my red-headed friend.

Ronald stalked off and blocked Draco from going any further. "I know I screwed everything up between Hermione and I, but because of my idiocy, you shouldn't throw away the world's strangest relationship!"

"She helped screw it up…" Draco murmured.

"I'm going to say one thing… I love Hermione, but she's in love with you. If you want something to work out, you have to work at it." Ron walked away and Draco stood in place, stunned.

The boy I used to kiss with slender lips turned around and saw me looking back at him. He was about to open his mouth when I looked away and kept walking towards my class.

I sat in silence as Professor Flitwick went on about the Avis spell for a second year in a row. We had learned it about it last year, but not many had conquered the spell, he wanted more than a couple students to master it.

I conjured the spell and impressed Flitwick, he let me leave early because his lesson was finished, he dismissed any students that mastered the spell more than once and moved on to the next student.

Draco rushed out of the class and found me standing by the door with my head in my hands. He stood over me and hugged me into his chest. "I was wrong." He cooed.

That's all I had to hear when the water works turned on. "I'm stupid… I… I was the one… one that wronged y… y… you…" I said between sobs.

He pulled me closer and told me what was done was done. Draco agreed with Ron and said that if we wanted to be together, we had to work on our relationship. We couldn't rely on just pure love to keep us together.

I cried harder. Once my tears ceased, I thought about how much I wanted to also wanted to work on my relationship with Ron. He was my best friend. We couldn't let the lust in our eyes get in the way of our friendship. I peered up at the perfect boy that loved me without reasoning. I hugged him close as I pondered what I was going to do. I loved them both.

I pulled away slightly from Draco and looked back into his eyes. He wanted to be with me; he loved me; I could see it.

"Draco," I whispered. "I have to go back to room. I'll see you later?" He nodded and kissed my forehead bidding me a goodbye.

Rushing towards my room I made a list…_ Pros _and_ Cons_ about each boy. I knew it sounded stupid, but I had to. I wrote the boys' names, _Pros_, _Cons_ under each name and marked one to five after_ 'Pros'_ and_ 'Cons'_. I wrote everything down, after half an hour on my bed writing down everything, my list looked like this:

**_Draco_**

_Pros:  
_

_1. He loves me_

_2. Cared for me when he found out I had cancer_

_3. He makes me feel safe_

_4. His arms wrapped around my waist make me feel at home_

_5. ?  
_

_Cons:_

_1. I'm scared that he'll walk away_

_2. ?_

_3. ?_

_4. ?_

_5. ?_

**_Ronald_**

_Pros:_

_1. He's my best friend_

_2. I love him_

_3. He loves me_

_4. Makes me feel adventurous _

_5. ?_

_Cons:_

_1. We fight a lot!_

_2. Over Protective_

_3. He's my best friend…_

_4.?_

_5.?_

The Con underneath Draco was a big Con… my stomach grew weary. "Ron is my best friend; I want to be with him because he cares for me. Ron makes me feel safe, but in a different way than Draco does." I started thinking out loud.

_Knock, Knock_

Harry barged in and asked what I was doing. Before I could tuck my paper into the book beside my bed, he grabbed it from me.

"You're trying to decide aren't you?"

I glanced at him sheepishly.

"Hermione… go with your heart, it even says so on the paper who you truly love since that's what you're really going with."

"Who do you suppose that is?"

"I'll let you figure that out on your own… So are you ready for supper?" The subject was quickly changed and I wasn't going to bring it up again.

"Yeah, let's go."

…

After supper and over thinking every little detail, I went to bed trying to stop myself from overheating.

I woke up and found myself reaching out to the other side of the bed thinking Draco was beside me. After a couple minutes I realized it was only a dream.

I was dreaming of the first night Draco gave up everything and let me in; the night I started to let him in. I woke up to thoughts of the first night in Myrtle's bathroom. At that moment, I knew who I wanted to be kissing and cuddling up against by the fire and share my family with. I've just…

…

"Draco! Draco! DRACO!" I called as I saw him about to walk to…wherever he was going.

He turned around and stopped to let me catch up to him. I bent down beside him trying to catch my breath after running after him. He pulled me over to a bench to sit down and rubbed my back to try and comfort me.

After I caught my breath I looked into his gleaming silver eyes and said, "I've just been scared to lose you. You were there for me when I was sick and when I got better I thought you'd walk away, find a new charity case. I love you and…"

"I've been scared too." He interrupted. "I love you and I won't walk away from you because you're in better health. I'll only walk away when we have to walk separate directions. I love you Hermione."

I started to tear up.

"What's wrong?"

I hugged him tightly and smiled against my tears and his shirt. I pulled away for a second and stated, "You just said everything I needed to hear. I love you Draco Malfoy!"

We both sat there smiling in full content.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting**

**COMMENTS ARE STRONGLY APPRECIATED**


End file.
